


Her Scent

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Consensual Sex, Continuity What Continuity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Happy Ending, Home, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Shipping, Shippy, Slice of Life, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lovemaking, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: It was a normal day, like any other, or so Inuyasha thought. When Kikyo's scent changes, Inuyasha is overwhelmed and affected in ways he could have never expected. What's a poor hanyou to do?Alternate Universe, in which Naraku never existed. Kikyo/Inuyasha, and the continuing story of their lives together. Contains adult content.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. I Think I Love You

The sun rose, illuminating the sky with a gentle ambiance over a large, sheltered tree where a figure had slept on a wide branch.

Inuyasha awoke from the spot he had slept on the night before, yawning as the warm sun rays filtered through the tree leaves. He sat up and stretched, cracking his joints and stretching his claws from the night's sleep before hopping from the branch to the cool grass below. As was common since he had made his mark here so very many moons ago, there was not a sign of another demon - and more importantly, one that would try to get it's claws on the Shikon jewel. 

Knowing that there were no pending threats, he would go to see Kikyo, as he did every morning. He smiled at the thought - seeing her was the best part of his day. He had grown quite close to the priestess, and they spent much time in each other's company. He had detested the woman at first, for she was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, and stood between himself and becoming a full youkai. Yet that animosity had grown into a friendship, and as such, he had decided not only to stay near the village with Kikyo, but to help defend the jewel from demons to aid her burden of being it's sole protector. This was his territory, and any demon foolish enough to think otherwise would end up dismembered. The thought made Inuyasha chuckle to himself a little. 

He enjoyed Kikyo's presence. For the first time in his entire life, he had a friend. Another being for which he cared deeply, in a way he had thought impossible since his mother had died. The woman had taken the time to get to know him, rather than simply try to kill him. He got to know her as well, and before long the two were commonly seen together in or around the village - whether it be scouting for demons or just simply enjoying company and conversation. And so, he set off on the couple minutes journey towards the village where Kikyo was likely awake by now. It was a regular day, just like any other - or so, Inuyasha thought. 

That's when it happened. As he approached the village, a scent filled his nostrils. For his was the nose of a dog-demon, and could pick up scents of countless things - from other youkai, to nearby animals or plants. He had even used this scent ability to help the villagers gather medicinal herbs, as he could easily find them with such a keen nose. He sniffed the air, deeply as he closed his eyes to try to assess this scent. It was not like any other scent he'd ever smelled....it was....well, deliciously pleasurable. Strong, and well....it was hard to explain. It filled his chest with warmth, and a strong sense of longing. Longing, the way one longed for food when they were hungry, or cool water when they were thirsty. Yet where was it coming from? It almost seemed as if it was from the village, yet that seemed ridiculous. Inuyasha went to the village every single day. Surely he'd have noticed a scent as powerful as this?

As he approached the village, the scent only grew stronger. Inuyasha tried to ignore it, for surely it was just something that would pass with the morning, or even just a figment of his imagination. Whatever the case, Inuyasha continued to approach the village in search of Kikyo. As usual, she was scouting the edges of town with her trusted bow for any dangers, and smiled upon seeing Inuyasha.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!" Kikyo smiled, her face bright at seeing her friend. "I hope you slept well."

Normally, Inuyasha would have shrugged at this point and say he had slept better, or some other sarcastic comment about such smalltalk. Yet this morning, words failed him. For as it turns out, the scent that Inuyasha had been questioning was, in fact, coming from _Kikyo_ herself. It was so overpowering, Inuyasha couldn't think of _what_ to say. 

_"Uhh...."_ Inuyasha stumbled and gulped. _"Slept...kind of...I..."_ he tried, but all he could do was stare, inhaling that scent with every breath.

Kikyo giggled as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Sounds like someone hasn't woken up properly yet. I'm sure we'll cross paths later. Perhaps some sunshine will do you well." With that, Kikyo continued on her way as she waved goodbye to Inuyasha, and all he could do was stand with quivering nostrils. Not knowing how to handle what had just happened, and what was _still_ happening, Inuyasha fled back to the tree to try and sort out exactly _what_ in all the hells had just occurred - away from the source. 

Inuyasha had no idea what to think. _What_ had happened to him? That _scent_....that _overpowering_ , sweet, luscious scent...his body reacted immediately to it fiercely. Even though he was far enough away now that it couldn't completely disorient him, he could not stop thinking of it. The thoughts that rushed through his mind the longer that scent filled passed through his hanyou body. Overpowering thoughts about Kikyo, her body, her sheer _essence_... 

Inuyasha lay in his tree as he tried to process the thoughts caused by Kikyo's new scent, now that it wasn't completely distracting him from everything else. What was it, exactly? He had spent countless amounts of time around Kikyo, and this scent had never been present before. So why now?

When he was near her, the scent completely overwhelmed him, and not just his nose - it also overpowered his thoughts. Thoughts that he tried to push out of his mind, but could not. That scent made him want to be near Kikyo...but not just next to her. To be _with_ her closely...to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her, to lay with her at night, the way a husband did with a wife...

Inuyasha shook his head, and slapped himself for thinking so stupidly. He must have just eaten something bad last night and these were some lingering effects. These were just passing thoughts, and surely sooner or later they would end, and he'd go back to the village to see Kikyo again just like normal. 

Or at least, that's what Inuyasha thought. 

When he finally made his way back to the village, his nose was immediately filled with that ungodly desirable scent again as soon as he was within sight. However, Inuyasha was stubborn, and wasn't going to let some _scent,_ of all things, prevent him from going about his day. Yet it grew stronger as he became closer to Kikyo's location - yet still, he convinced himself that it was simply his own mind fooling him. So he continued on - and it wasn't hard to locate where Kikyo was, as her scent was so overpowering it was blatantly obvious. And of course, when Kikyo appeared from the doorway of a nearby building with a group of children, it took every ounce of self control not to completely lose himself in her aroma. He stopped dead in his tracks as her scent hit him like a kick in the guts. It was an aroma like no other...a hot, _delicious,_ scent that shook him to his very core. 

In all his battles with demons, no matter how fierce or dangerous, Inuyasha had never been rendered incoherent like this. He simply stood there, his nostrils quivering, staring at Kikyo, the delicate features of her face, the subtle curves of her body despite her flowing kimono. He must have not realized how blatantly oblivious his gaze was, as Kikyo looked up from the children she cocked an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Are...you alright?" she asked with concern. "You seem...off since I saw you this morning. Do you not feel well?"

Inuyasha gulped. He found himself almost unable to reply. Kikyo's scent completely paralyzed him with each breath. 

_"I...I...uhh..."_ Inuyasha stumbled and gulped nervously, trying to bring himself back to earth for just a moment of coherency. 

"Because you certainly look like you don't feel well. Maybe you should go rest." Kikyo replied kindly with a smile. 

_"I...uhh..."_ Inuyasha stumbled again, and only then did he realize his heart was racing, his voice trembling and unable to form any words. He gulped and tried to speak, but nothing came out. His face was hot, and he was starting to sweat. Kikyo smiled and ushered the children along, and Inuyasha simply stood there like a slack-jawed idiot, unable to escape the spell of scent that had possessed him. 

And so for the second time that day, Inuyasha fled to lay on his branch trying to decompress his thoughts. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of what was happening to him. Far more afraid than the fiercest youkai he had ever faced. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? It didn't make sense. Perhaps some sort of demon was trying to possess him, but that made even less sense. There hadn't been a demon around the village for weeks. So that couldn't be it. Maybe he was sick, just like Kikyo said. Surely, this was a sickness, and it would wear off, just as a regular sickness would. He was a hanyou, after all. He didn't have to concern himself with these ridiculous thoughts just because of some _scent!_ No, just a _stupid_ scent...a hot, alluring, _wonderful_ scent the wafted from Kikyo, invading every aspect of his mind. A deep, insatiable urge to be by her side to protect and provide for her. A feeling deep within his core that made him want to wrap his arms around Kikyo, to gently kiss and hold her. To feel her warmth against him, to lay beside her and entwine his body with hers....

_'No!'_ Inuyasha spat to himself _'Stop thinking like this, you idiot!_ ' This was Kikyo, for crying out loud! Kikyo, the priestess...his friend...the beautiful, kind priestess with dark flowing hair, who's scent was driving him _absolutely_ wild inside...

_'NO! Not again, you moron!'_ Inuyasha yelled at himself. _'Stop thinking like that!'_ He needed to stop thinking these outlandish thoughts and come back to reality. No, he would not think of that scent or the emotions that stirred within him one more time! Not one more! 

Naturally, the more Inuyasha tried not to think about it, the _more_ he thought about it. 

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he stared at the blue sky dotted with clouds, unable to move his mind away from Kikyo and this new god-forsaken scent that somehow paralyzed him. He closed his eyes, drunk with intrusive thoughts. Thought about the beautiful Kikyo and how her intoxicating essence made his heart race and his body grow hot and bothered. This feeling of want and desire...to be at Kikyo's side every single day, to guard and protect. To hold Kikyo, to kiss her neck, and run his hands along her soft body...and _more._ To get so close to Kikyo that he could _really_ breathe in the heat of that scent in the most intimate way imaginable... 

_"ENOUGH!"_ Inuyashsa shouted to himself as he sat up with clenched fists, not caring if anyone could hear him. This was ridiculous! A powerful hanyou simply could _NOT_ let something like this cloud his judgement. He simply would not allow it. And so, in his stubbornness, Inuyasha slammed onto the ground below and stormed back to the village for the third time today, to show his nose once and for all who was boss!

Well, as it turned out, his nose was, in fact, still in charge.

As soon as he got within sight of town again, the scent hit him like a stone wall to the head. Not wanting to be seen in such a state, Inuyasha hopped onto the first rooftop he could as he followed the scent to Kikyo's location. Sure enough, there she was at the shrine, sitting with her sister Kaede enjoying a meal. Inuyasha deliberately kept himself from sight this time in an attempt to not make a complete idiot of himself like before. Yet just as before, his own body was betraying him. And he made the mistake of taking a long, deep inhalation from his nostrils, which completely immobilized him as his heart raced. A youkai could have attacked him from above right now, and he wouldn't have known the difference. 

He wouldn't be able to talk to Kikyo like this. He didn't _want_ Kikyo (or anyone else, for that matter) to see him like this. Perhaps, as she suggested, some rest would serve him well. Yes, he would rest, and the next day everything would go back to normal. And so Inuyasha retreated from the village back to his tree until the next day. He was sure that tomorrow things would be different.

They _were_. They were _worse._

Now Inuyasha could smell Kikyo's hot, ungodly _intoxicating_ scent from his tree branch. It had somehow managed to grow _stronger_ from yesterday, further incapacitating him as long as he was within range of it. And his body's response only increased as well. His heart raced with each inhalation of that scent, and now he even felt the physical rush of arousal in his manhood, making it even more impossible to ignore, pounding in his groin. And just as if things couldn't get any worse, he spotted Kikyo amongst the trees. Without a second thought, Inuyasha flung himself into the forest canopy to remain undetected. To his surprise, Kikyo was calling his name, yet he found himself unable to answer back. She was looking for him - probably in response to his idiotic behavior yesterday. Inuyasha told himself to leave and get away from the source of the madness, but he simply could not look away as Kikyo wandered the forest floor below. And _gods_ , that scent. Oh _GODS,_ that _SCENT!_ His heart was pounding so fast, his arousal growing so fierce that Inuyasha was certain he'd be noticed, but eventually Kikyo gave up her search and headed back to the village, and he sighed with relief. Yet that didn't remedy his situation. It only intensified it.

Kikyo invaded his entire mind all day. No matter what he did to try to distract himself, that scent was driving him more mad than anything in his entire life had. The desire he felt was unfathomable. The desire to be near Kikyo - the desire to hold her soft body close to his was practically unbearable. To feel the pillow of her soft breasts against his chest. To feel her heat as he kissed every inch of exposed skin, causing her to sigh with pleasure in his arms as he softly kissed down her body and suckled her breasts. To nestle his face deep between her legs and inhale her intoxicating, wonderful scent in the most intimate way possible. To use his mouth and tongue to make her cry in pleasure. To make love to her, and make her breasts grow heavy with milk and watch her belly grow round with his pups... 

_"ARGH!"_ Inuyasha screamed to himself as he shook his head out of the fantasy. "What in the _gods_ is my problem?" he shouted. It was no use. He could _not_ stop thinking about this. About all of this. Of Kikyo, and the heated scent coming from her, the desire to kiss and touch her body, making her moan in pleasure over and over...

_"ARGH!"_

It became apparent that there was only one solution now - to get as far away from the village as possible, at least for right now. It was the only way he could properly regain his composure. He began to jump from tree to tree in the best strategy to remain undetected, yet the intrusive scent followed him, as well as the endless thoughts of Kikyo - thoughts of laying beside her every night, to protect and to hold her. The thought of her carrying his pups after they made love, her fertile belly round, her breasts engorged with milk, and bringing her fresh meat from his hunt... 

Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts yet again, he slammed into a tree and nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully, he was able to quickly grab a nearby branch, although the sound was quite audible. Thankfully, it seemed like no one had managed to follow him this far. However, he underestimated Kikyo's perseverance to find what she was looking for. As he was about to jump to another tree, he heard her voice calling from below.

_"Inuyasha!"_ called the voice, that was unmistakably Kikyo. _"Inuyasha, please come down!"_

And there it was - that _scent_. Oh _gods!_ It completely threw off his coordination, and he fell to the forest floor with a massive thud this time. He heard footsteps clamber over towards him, his nostrils filled with an essence so powerful that he thought he just might die trying to contain himself. She must have kept looking for him since that morning and tracked him.

_"Inuyasha!"_ said Kikyo as she tried to help him up "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Yet Inuyasha could barely even stand Kikyo's light touch, as his arousal responded with lightning speed, and it took every ounce of his willpower to control himself in her presence.

He tried to shove her away. "I'm _FINE_!" he shouted "There's nothing wrong with me, so stop trying to follow me, _okay_?" He tried not to look into Kikyo's face, but his lack of judgement got the better of him, and when he did, he could see the sheer concern in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, please tell me what's going on with you," Kikyo asked, her gaze tender. "You haven't seemed well since yesterday. Something is...off..." Kikyo mused with a puzzled voice. 

Inuyasha's heart was racing as he gazed at Kikyo, enamored by her essence. _OH..._ how he would have given _anything_ in that moment to pull her body against him, to kiss her with all the passion that was about to burst from his body...to keep her by his side in protection...to pleasure every inch of her soft, voluptuous form...

"I can't _STAND_ it anymore!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration, startling both himself and Kikyo. He threw himself up off the ground and into the nearest tree, leaving a bewildered Kikyo behind.

"Inuyasha, _please!"_ Kikyo pleaded _"Please,_ why are you acting like this?"

"I can't be around you," Inuyasha replied. It was so painful to say those words that he was almost unable to say them. "I just can't be around you, Kikyo. I just can't."

_"Inuyasha..."_ Kikyo replied with a hand to her chest, but before he could allow her to react, he disappeared into the trees, to get as far away from this problem as possible. 

_"I'm sorry, Kikyo..."_ Inuyasha said to himself as he fled into the trees. And with that, he was gone from Kikyo's sight, leaving her alone in the silent forest. 

* * *

For the rest of that day, Inuyasha sulked. He sulked hard. No matter how far away from the village he went, it didn't seem to help at all. He tried to convince himself that this was all just some sort of misunderstanding, but he himself did not believe it. Perhaps it was just a sign that he should not be around Kikyo any longer. Perhaps, as it is often said, all good things must come to an end. It was bound to happen sometime, he thought. Finally having a place to feel like home, and he was being driven away from it because he couldn't handle a goddamned _smell._ A _hot, wonderful_ smell from the beautiful Kikyo, the woman he wanted to hunt for, and protect, with desire so strong he thought it might kill him. To feel her next to him every single night as he kneaded her breasts and kissed her neck. To nuzzle his nose and tongue deep between her legs, to inhale that _delicious_ scent in the most intimate way possible...to have her fall asleep on his chest, breathing softly...

_"ARGH!"_ Inuyasha screamed, for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last few days. _"WHAT...IS...WRONG WITH ME?"_ Inuyasha yelled so loudly, that birds were flushed from the nearby trees in a panic. He sighed to himself as he sat heavily back against a tree trunk. He felt a pinch on the back of his neck, and without even thinking slapped it. Stupid biting insects at this time of year.

_"Ouch!"_ came a voice from underneath Inuyasha's hand where he had slapped his neck. "Master Inuyasha, please don't crush me! I always bounce back, but it still does hurt!"

_"Myoga!"_ exclaimed Inuyasha as he brought his hand to his eyes. The flea-demon friend of his late father. "Myoga, you ol' blood sucker you! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Myoga unflattened himself and shook off his clothes before replying. "Indeed, Inuyasha. I had heard you had taken a liking to a nearby village and were quite content there. I have been traveling the land quite a bit knowing that you were well off."

"Probably because you didn't want any of the villagers to squash you," Inuyasha laughed, and for the first time in the last couple of days, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from him. "So, how'd you find me here anyway?"

"I heard your screams, of course," Myoga replied with a chuckle "You sounded in some distress, so naturally I decided to investigate. I did promise your late father to look after you, so I figured perhaps something had happened to uplift the content life you had been living amongst the village."

"Well, you're not wrong..." Inuyasha sighed "I had it pretty good there. Probably better than I had anywhere, or ever will again."

"So you left?" Myoga asked with a puzzled expression. "Perhaps I am mistaken, but you _were_ content there. And yet you have left, with no intention to go back?"

"Well, not exactly..." replied Inuyasha "I...was dealing with a bit of a problem. I didn't know how to handle it. So rather than dealing with it...I ran away. I guess that's what I do best."

"A youkai problem perhaps?" inquired Myoga.

"No, worse..." Inuyasha replied, lowering his head "A human one."

"Ah, I see..." said Myoga thoughtfully. "Well, humans do have their problems at times, especially when it comes to prejudice towards hanyous..."

"Well, that's not exactly what happened," Inuyasha said hesitantly "I think the problem was really with me. I just...I don't know what to do."

"Well, perhaps I could be of assistance, master Inuyasha. Maybe some insight can provide clarity for you." said Myoga.

"You wouldn't understand..." replied Inuyasha with shame in his voice. "It's just...it's just so complicated."

"Try me," said the flea demon crossing his arms. "I've been around a long time my boy. I do know a thing or two."

Inuyasha sighed deeply, and hesitantly replied. "Well, alright. It's just that, back in the village where I was, there was a priestess..."

_"OH!"_ exclaimed Myoga with excitement as he hopped onto Inuyasha's nose. "A _WOMAN!_ You didn't tell me we were talking about a _woman!"_

"Try to focus, okay?" Inuyasha spat "It's not like that!"

_"Oho,_ it isn't?" chuckled Myoga. "Well, I guess we'll see then. So who is this woman?"

"Kikyo, the guardian of the Shikon Jewel." replied Inuyasha.

"Ah, I have heard of Kikyo. She is a strong fighter, and her beauty is also well known. But you already know _that,_ don't you?" replied Myoga smugly.

_"Anyway,"_ Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes "I wanted the jewel for myself you see, so I could become a full youkai. So I tried to steal it, time and time again. Kikyo attacked me each time, but she never killed me. Or even hurt me, for that matter. I _hated_ her, because she was the one thing that was stopping me from having the life that I wanted."

Myoga nodded. "Ah yes, the Shikon No Tama. I did know you had intended to one day use it's powers, as so many demons have."

"Well, one day Kikyo called me out of the trees. I guess she knew I was watching her a lot. We talked and...well, after that, we became...well... _friends."_ said Inuyasha, the warmth in his voice evident when he talked about Kikyo.

"Go on." Myoga said with a smirk.

"She and I...we were a lot alike, y'know? Up until I met Kikyo...I never really...had...a friend. Or anyone who seemed to care about me besides my mother." said Inuyasha sadly.

"What about _me,_ master Inuyasha?" spat Myoga. "Have I not served you as well I served your father?"

"Please, you come and go when it's convenient for you, Myoga. Don't deny it," Inuyasha laughed "You knew my father, and sure, you looked out for me...but Kikyo was someone I met on my own. When my mother died...I never thought I'd feel compassion for another human. But Kikyo..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off dreamily "She actually wanted to get to know me, y'know? I was a hanyou, and was hated all my life for it, but it didn't matter to Kikyo. She actually cared about me...and...I cared about her. A lot. I began to help her guard the jewel because I realized how much of a burden it was for poor Kikyo to be entrusted with such a dangerous task. For the first time since I can remember, I cared about someone other than myself. I got to know the people in the village, and they actually liked me. I was actually happy, and felt like I had a purpose. And I really liked being around Kikyo, and looked forward to my time with her."

_"Ah, to be young and to feel love's keen sting..."_ Myoga replied quietly.

_"Huh?"_ replied Inuyasha, but Myoga shook his head.

_"Er_...nevermind that. So it sounds like you and the priestess had a good companionship. Not much unlike your father and Lady Izayoi."

Inuyasha blushed profusely. _"Keh!_ Stop saying things like that, fleabag! It's not like that!"

_"It isn't?"_ replied Myoga with a smirk.

_"No!"_

_"Really?"_ said Myoga. "Then please enlighten me on why exactly you are _here,_ instead of this village which you seemed so happy."

Inuyasha paused, looking down in his reply. "I left...because...because of Kikyo..."

_"Exactly._ Well, go on." said Myoga

"It all started a couple days ago..." Inuyasha said. "One day, I went into the village in the morning, as I always do...and there was a scent I had never smelled before. It was... _overwhelming..."_ Inuyasha paused. "And to top it all off...it was coming from _Kikyo._ When I was around her like that, I couldn't control myself...couldn't speak or think. It was like I was _possessed_ or something. And instead of getting better, it got _worse._ I _couldn't_ be around her, and that scent made me think of...Kikyo in ways I never had before."

_"Oh?"_ said Myoga, very well knowing more than he was letting on. "What kind of _things?"_

Inuyasha was blushing profusely, his heart racing. "Just...thinking about being with her. Well, not just being _with_ her, but being _by_ her side...the urge to...to..."

"The urge to nurture, and to protect her, perhaps?" Myoga cut in with a smirk. Inuyasha simply stared in shock at Myoga's words.

_"How...how do you know that?"_ Inuyasha exclaimed.

Myoga laughed in his reply and smirked. "So, what other _thoughts_ have crossed your mind, my boy?"

Inuyasha gulped and blushed even more profusely. "About...about being close to Kikyo. In an... _intimate_ way..." Inuyasha said nervously. "I couldn't stop thinking these thoughts about being with her. Of kissing her, feeling her body near mine. Having her by my side, and...and..."

_"Bearing your pups, I bet?"_ Myoga said, finishing Inuyasha's sentence.

Inuyasha was blushing so profusely that he thought his face would explode. "How...how can you _possibly_ know that, you _pervert?"_

_"I'm not a pervert!"_ said Myoga defensively "However, I _do_ know a thing about youkai, and you being the son of a mighty dog-demon, your nose can pick up things like no other."

"I...don't fully understand what you're getting at." Inuyasha replied nervously.

"Let me explain, master Inuyasha," said Myoga "Many types of youkai have enhanced senses of smell. This helps to protect them from dangers, but they are also able to pick up on other things - particularly, when it comes to having a mate."

"I don't know what you're getting at!" Inuyasha spat, averting his gaze, but Myoga ignored him.

"Regardless, when a youkai claims a mate, they have heightened senses towards that mate because of the bond that is forming between them. Although you would think this heightened sense would be restricted only to demons, it is well known that youkai that bond to a human mate also have this heightened sense." 

_"What_ are you talking about?" Inuyasha spat. 

_"You know!"_ replied Myoga "Think about it! When a male youkai bonds to his mate, he is filled with deep, unfathomable desires to provide and protect her, as has been done since the dawn of time. In addition, his senses are able to tell when her body is receptive to him."

"Huh?" replied Inuyasha with complete confusion. He was, in fact, completely clueless.

Myoga continued to emphasize his words in his reply. "When this happens, he is _greatly_ affected by her presence to the point of _complete_ intoxication. The overwhelming, _primal_ urges when said bonded mate is in a certain state..."

_"I still don't get it!_ _"_ Inuyasha snapped. "What are you saying?" 

_"Oh for heaven's sake, master Inuyasha!"_ exclaimed Myoga with fervor "You are reacting this way to the scent of Kikyo because she is in heat!"

Inuyasha simply stared at Myoga blankly, unable to respond to that comment. "She's...she's...she's _what_?"

"In _heat_ , master Inuyasha!" replied Myoga "Don't tell me you don't know what that is?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. He only gulped nervously.

"Oh dear, I should have figured this..." Myoga rubbed his forehead, sighing before continuing. "Well, let me explain. When a female is in heat, it means she is receptive to a male mate, for it is her most fertile time. It's enough to awaken the most primal urges of any youkai to be around his bonded mate like that. Let me guess. When you are even within a whiff of her scent lately, all you can think about is protecting and providing - _claiming_ her as your mate? And of being with her intimately?"

Inuyasha simply stared in silent shock. "So...this scent from Kikyo...and the way it makes me react...it's all because she's in heat?"

_"Yes,_ master Inuyasha," Myoga chuckled. "Surely, this must have at least crossed your mind, considering the strong desire to guard, protect, and hunt for Kikyo, and the desire to lay with her in such an intimate way. You bonded with her as your mate, and it's only natural that you would be so intoxicated by her essence when she went into heat."

Inuyasha simply shook his head back and forth slowly, apparently still shocked at what Myoga was telling him. Kikyo's overbearing essence deeply affected him, and it was all he could think about - how desperately he wanted protectively wrap himself around her body...to nuzzle his nose deep between her thighs - to _really_ and inhale the scent of her heat...

Inuyasha shook his head from the thought and gulped nervously as he stared at Myoga. Yet again, his mind had wandered to that wonderful scent.

"That's exactly what I thought. I'm not surprised, though. After all, your father would have explained much of this to you - about bonding to a mate. Your mother would have only know how things work with humans, but she passed when you were so young. I am wondering if there was anything she perhaps told you of the human female cycle?"

"Well..." Inuyasha thought "She did explain to me that human women have a monthly cycle, kind of like how I turned human once a moon. I scented blood on her before and thought she was hurt, but she explained to me that the cycle was part of having a child. I never really thought about it much since then."

"Of course..." mused Myoga "Well, that does help matters. So in explanation of everything, you are driven so strongly by Kikyo's change in scent because this is her peak fertile time, and she is your bonded mate. Being around a scent like that will fuel your desires like nothing else. For a youkai or hanyou who has never experienced such overwhelming circumstances, I can see why it probably scared you."

"I was _NOT_ scared!" snapped Inuyasha. Even though he knew it was a lie. It scared him more than anything had in his entire life. 

"Of _course_ not," replied Myoga with a snark "You running away _clearly_ shows that."

Inuyasha scowled as he tried to ignore Myoga. _"Anyway,_ if this cycle happens every month, how come I never noticed it before? I'm around Kikyo all the time, and have been for countless months on end before this! You think I'd have noticed!"

_"Ah,_ but here's the key!" replied Myoga "Just like I said - you were not _bonded_ to Kikyo before. She was just a stranger to you, and then a friend. Without you realizing it, you bonded to her as your mate. How could you have possibly realized if no one told you? Although all females both human and youkai have this heat cycle, it would not intoxicate you in such a drastic way unless you were bonded. Over time, your response to your mate's heat cycle will be less overwhelming. But as of right now you are young, and -"

_"Stupid?"_ Inuyasha chimed in.

"Well, I was going to say inexperienced," Myoga chuckled. "But the point is that your primal instincts are taking over your thoughts because the woman you are bonded to is in heat. Most youkai would have been prepared for this, but you simply didn't have anyone to explain it to you. Any youkai or hanyou would be completely floored if they didn't know."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "So I'm _not_ going crazy?"

_"No_ master, you are not," chuckled Myoga. "But you said you didn't feel that way about Kikyo. So maybe you actually are."

Inuyasha blushed beet red again. "Well...okay. _Fine._ You got me."

"So you will finally _admit_ that perhaps you have bonded to this woman?" snickered Myoga. "Granted, your current... _predicament_...speaks for itself. But _admitting_ it is another matter entirely."

Inuyasha smiled. "I care deeply for Kikyo...." said Inuyasha "And _more_ than just her being my friend. I guess I just couldn't admit it until now. That.. _.I...I...."_ Inuyasha gulped nervously, and stared at Myoga in silence.

_"Go on!"_ Myoga ushered Inuyasha to continue. "That you _what?"_

_"That...that I love her,"_ said Inuyasha, blushing profusely. "I just couldn't let myself believe it."

_"Couldn't?_ Or _wouldn't?"_ asked Myoga

Inuyasha paused in silence for a moment. "Well...more like _wouldn't..._ " Inuyasha stumbled with his words, for it was hard for him to admit such things. "I guess I was afraid."

"Afraid of _what,_ exactly?" probed Myoga. 

"Afraid...afraid of getting close to someone. I had spent so much of my life feeling like I was better off alone...I guess I was afraid to think any differently than that. I didn't want to trust anybody." said Inuyasha

"It sounds to me like Kikyo trusts you." replied Myoga

"She does..." Inuyasha trailed off. "Only _gods_ knows why. She has more faith in me than anybody I've ever known besides my mother. I felt like I didn't deserve it."

"That you didn't deserve to be loved?" said Myoga

Inuyasha glanced away in his reply. "Yeah. You may be a fleabag Myoga, but sometimes you really hit the nail on the head."

"Inuyasha," spoke Myoga kindly, "I realize life has been anything but kind to you. But please don't deny yourself the life you deserve because you think you don't deserve it. You are bonded to this woman, and that wouldn't happen if there wasn't _something_ there. You need to go back to the village and talk to Kikyo."

"But what if she hates me after I tell her all of this?" replied Inuyasha with fear in his voice.

"She won't. You see, a youkai bonds to a mate, but it must also be feelings that are reciprocated. None of these current events would have happened if Kikyo didn't feel anything towards you at all. In addition, she will eventually come out of heat, but next month the cycle will repeat, and you will be driven to this point again."

"Boy, wouldn't _that_ have been good to know before." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to see you can laugh about it. And I bet one day you'll look back on all of this and laugh about it even more. But for now, you need to go back to that village and be with that woman. This is the one time you can trust me, if ever you have."

"Well, I suppose you're right. I probably would have gone back sooner or later. I'd have worried about Kikyo too much."

_"That's_ the spirit my boy!" exclaimed Myoga. "And for what it's worth, the female in this situation, whether human or youkai, can often have strong responses too. I think you'll be _quite_ surprised how much so."

"Whatever you say Myoga," said Inuyasha as he stood up "It's just, there's one other thing..."

"Yes, master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha coughed a little, making his face blush even redder than before, which hardly seemed possible, pausing for a moment before he was able to speak. 

"I...I don't know what to do."

"You mean with Kikyo?" Myoga grinned mischievously.

"I...I've never been...intimate with anyone," Inuyasha said quietly with embarrassment. "I...I don't know _what_ I'm doing."

"I came to that conclusion myself." Myoga cackled, and Inuyasha glared at him.

"What if...what if I'm not able to...to please her in the way that I can't stop thinking about? What if I'm not good enough to be her mate?" Inuyasha mused.

"I wouldn't worry about _that,_ " replied Myoga. "Your instincts will guide you. The same instincts that have driven you to be so affected by Kikyo's scent alone, that have been a part of being youkai since the dawn of time. If you are truly bonded to this woman, you'll be okay."

"You really think so?" replied Inuyasha.

"I _know_ so. You have everything you need. Just trust those instincts, and you'll know what to do. They'll tell you everything you need to know."

"I guess we'll find out," Inuyasha replied with a nervous smile. "Suppose I'll be getting back then. And Myoga?"

"Yes?"

_"Thanks,"_ said Inuyasha "I know I never got to know my father, but I'm glad to have you around sometimes to tell me things that he would have told me. Come see me again sometime."

"Of course I will, master Inuyasha! You have blood just as tasty as your father's!" laughed Myoga.

And with that, Inuyasha headed back into the trees, and back towards the village, where he knew in his heart Kikyo would be waiting. And it wouldn't be hard to find her.

_.....TO BE CONTINUED!_

* * *

_"I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_   
_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_   
_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_   
_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_   
_I think I love you (I think I love you)_

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_   
_I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself_   
_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_   
_And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room_   
_I think I love you (I think I love you)_

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?_   
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?_   
_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way_

_I don't know what I'm up against_   
_I don't know what it's all about_   
_I got so much to think about_

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?_   
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?_   
_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

_Believe me you really don't have to worry_  
 _I only wanna make you happy and if you say "hey go away", I will_  
 _But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you_  
 _Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face_  
 _Do you think you love me?" -"_ I Think I Love You", The Partridge Family, 1970


	2. Into The Night

Inuyasha flew through the trees as fast as he could possibly move. He knew he was getting close to the village again, because Kikyo's delicious scent was beginning to filter into his nostrils. Only this time, he wasn't afraid of it.

The sun was low on the horizon now, basking the village with gentle rays. Inuyasha hopped from rooftop to rooftop, following Kikyo's hot, intoxicating scent. He followed it to the shrine, where Kikyo spent her nights guarding the Shikon Jewel. Just as he could smell Kikyo's location, he saw her - sweeping the front steps of the shrine as she did every evening. _Gods,_ she was so beautiful in the light of the sunset. He hopped down from the rooftop in front of her, and she looked up in shock upon seeing him.

 _"Inuyasha!"_ Kikyo exclaimed "You startled me!"

This time, despite Kikyo's _intoxicating_ scent, Inuyasha was able to speak to her, to tell her all the things he was so desperate to say. "Kikyo...I'm sorry. And not just for startling you. About before, in the forest. I acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry for that."

"Apology accepted, Inuyasha," replied Kikyo kindly, approaching and placing a hand on his arm. Inuyasha felt hot at her touch and almost unable to speak again _"Oh, Inuyasha!"_ said Kikyo. "Your heart is pounding. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Inuyasha replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you." said Kikyo apologetically, averting her gaze.

"No, Kikyo. It is I who have offended you." said Inuyasha. 

_"Nonsense,"_ replied Kikyo "You seem to be feeling better now, so that's all that matters."

Inuyasha nervously glanced away as Kikyo's essence overtook him. _"Kikyo.._.I wanted to maybe...to talk to you somewhere... _private."_

_"Oh..."_ Kikyo replied, and Inuyasha could have sworn she blushed. But perhaps that was just the sunlight. "Of course, come into the shrine with me. We can talk alone there."

Inuyasha followed Kikyo into the shrine, clenching his fists in both frustration and fear. He _had_ to tell her how he felt. Even if she rejected him, he couldn't manage to live in this village if he was overpowered every single month when she came into heat. Myoga was right about that. And the scent of her heat was not helping matters at all right now.

Kikyo led Inuyasha to her living quarters, where they were sure to be alone. It was a modest arrangement - a comfortable bed with some older furniture and room for a fire. The priestess usually had the shrine to herself, aside from demons trying to break in to steal the Shikon Jewel.

Kikyo sat on the soft floor near the small fireplace and beckoned Inuyasha to sit next to her. He gulped nervously, but found some inner courage to maintain himself.

"So...what is it you needed to speak to me about?" asked Kikyo, her voice somewhat trembling. Although Inuyasha convinced himself he had imagined it.

_"Kikyo..."_ Inuyasha said softly, reaching out to touch Kikyo's hand only to pull back, and he could have sworn a brief look of disappointment flashed across Kikyo's face. "I...I wanted to apologize again for my weird behavior these last few days."

"I was _very_ worried about you, Inuyasha," said Kikyo softly. "I even came looking for you. When you left me in the forest...I thought maybe you weren't coming back. You said you couldn't be around me," Kikyo's voice wavered slightly, and to his horror a tear fell down her cheek. "I thought you weren't happy here in the village with me anymore."

_'Oh gods, Kikyo, you have no idea how wrong you are!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. "Oh, Kikyo, _no!_ That's just it! It wasn't you at all! You did nothing wrong!"

Kikyo looked up, and Inuyasha gently wiped the tear away from her eye. "I...I really missed you," she said "I know you weren't gone that long...but I thought you weren't coming back."

"Of _course_ I came back!" said Inuyasha. "I _had_ to come back." Inuyasha placed a hand softly on Kikyo's cheek, and to his shock, she didn't pull back in revulsion.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before speaking again. "Kikyo...the reason I left was because...was because...I _couldn't_ be around you. And the reason I couldn't be around you was because your scent has...changed."

"My...my _scent?"_ replied Kikyo nervously.

"Oh _Kikyo,"_ said Inuyasha, so overwhelmed by Kikyo's essence he thought he might burst "I didn't realize why now, of all times your scent overpowered me so strongly that I couldn't even speak. When I ran away, I met an old friend, and he told me a few _things_...and he made me realize that your scent right now overpowers me so much because..." Inuyasha gulped, unsure if he could possibly say the words he needed. Yet somehow, he found the courage. "Your scent overpowers me right now because you are in heat."

Kikyo's face was so red that Inuyasha was afraid she would burst. "And the reason I could sense you were in heat was because...that's what happens when a youkai is bonded to a mate. A mate to protect and provide for. I could scent you were in heat because... _because I love you, Kikyo."_

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha for a moment. He thought for sure she would run. But she didn't. In fact, she reached out a hand to gently touch his own. _"Oh Inuyasha_...you have no idea how long I have wanted you to say that. How very long." Kikyo said, with desire and longing in her voice.

"You...you _have?"_ Inuyasha replied, grinning stupidly, which made Kikyo sigh with content.

"Being in my position, I was afraid to admit my feelings for you. Afraid I would drive you away." replied Kikyo as she sadly averted her eyes. 

Inuyasha cupped her face lovingly and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. _"Kikyo..._ you have no idea how _wrong_ you are. I couldn't even be _around_ you. I was so intoxicated by your scent - hell, I _still_ am!" Inuyasha smiled as Kikyo giggled, placing a hand over his resting on her cheek. Her warmth was so comforting to him. "Kikyo, I'm sorry it took all of this awkward stupidity for me to finally realize I love you. Like I've never loved anyone, or even thought I was capable of loving anyone."

Kikyo smiled in return as she nuzzled his hand, which made Inuyasha gulp nervously. "I never thought I would love a man either. Thought I would forever be destined to stay vigilant and guard the sacred jewel for all my entire life. Perhaps I didn't want to admit my feelings for that reason, too. I was chosen to guard the sacred jewel, at the risk of losing my own life," said Kikyo with bitterness in her voice. This was the first time Inuyasha had heard her speak of her position as priestess with such animosity. "I never knew if I would get much older than I am now. How could I ever have someone love me if I was probably going to die?"

"Don't talk like that, Kikyo." Inuyasha said gently

"I was being sacrificed to help everyone else, and you know it." Kikyo replied

_"Kikyo..."_ replied Inuyasha 

"You can't deny it." Kikyo replied sadly

"How can I?"

"I was prepared to give my life to protect the sacred jewel, to never live the life of an ordinary woman. To allow myself to fall in love. I thought I never would. But I was wrong, because I love you Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes "While life holds my soul and body together, I will love you - even in death I will love you."

"Don't think of death, Kikyo. You are _alive."_ replied Inuyasha

"How can I be alive?" replied Kikyo "I've never lived. But if I could only be close to you, just for tonight, I would have _LIVED_ , Inuyasha." 

"It doesn't just have to be tonight. I want you by my side _every_ night, Kikyo. I want to hold you, and kiss you, _ALL_ of you. To pleasure you," Inuyasha spoke with heat in his voice as he moved closer to Kikyo, and wrapped an arm around her. He was almost shaking for how nervous he was, yet Kikyo did not resist. In fact, she leaned into the embrace, pressing herself against him. "To be with you in every intimate way possible. To show you how much I love you. I want to protect you...to hunt for you. To...to _be_ with you, Kikyo...and give in to the desires I've been trying so hard to suppress. I want to see your belly swell with my pups. To claim you as my mate, for now and _forever..."_ Inuyasha said as he cupped Kikyo's cheek, and she raised a hand to cup his face, expecting for sure she'd flee - yet she did not. Inuyasha could take it no longer. The scent of her heat, and the love in his heart could no longer be suppressed. He pressed his lips into hers with all the passion he had held back, and let it unleash.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were lost in the kiss. Inuyasha had to exert all self control to prevent himself from completely ravishing Kikyo in one go. Despite this, he was ever gentle with his touch, as if Kikyo was made of the finest, most delicate material. Pulling back, she looked into his gaze, and her lip trembled.

_"Now that you've caught me, hanyou..."_ she whispered playfully, _"Do what you will."_

"Oh _gods,_ Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he kissed Kikyo again, allowing himself, for the first time in his life, to be completely engulfed in his love for another. Inuyasha cupped Kikyo's face as he kissed her with all the fervor of a hanyou. He pulled back from the kiss, gazing into her luminous eyes. He brought his lips down past Kikyo's cheek and began to trail soft kisses down her neck, causing Kikyo to sigh in sheer pleasure. Hearing Kikyo make those noises for _his_ touch, for _his_ kisses...it drove him just as wild as the scent of her heat. Inuyasha continued to gently explore Kikyo's neck with his lips, and his confidence growing which each satisfied sigh to escape from her. 

Growing bolder, Inuyasha then pulled down the top of Kikyo's kimono to bestow more soft kisses along her shoulder and collarbone, and Kikyo continued to mew in pleasure as his lips caressed her skin. He tried to expose more of her creamy flesh from her garment, but heard the material rip at his touch. He hurriedly apologized, but Kikyo simply looked directly into his eyes, and undid the ties of her covering and pulled it away as it fell to the floor, revealing her lush form to him for the first time. 

All Inuyasha could do was stare in shock. She was the most _beautiful_ creature he had ever seen. Yet despite this, he could sense Kikyo's fear at being so exposed, and immediately set to make sure she knew exactly how she appeared to him.

_"Oh, Kikyo..."_ Inuyasha gasped, "I...I can't believe how...how _beautiful_ you are."

"I know there are probably other women who would look far more -" Kikyo stumbled before she was cut off by Inuyasha's mouth on hers.

"You are the _most_ beautiful creature I've _ever_ seen, Kikyo. I'm the luckiest being in the entire world, human or not. Don't _ever_ believe otherwise."

Reassured, Kikyo smiled and kissed him back, running her hands along his chest and back, attempting to remove his garments as well. Without needing further prompting, Inuyasha quickly removed his clothing. With a swift rush of his arms, he pulled Kikyo's soft, naked form against his chest, just as he had dreamed in his fantasies. Her soft, voluptuous naked body flush against his was like heaven. To _feel_ her warmth against him as her scent surrounded him was absolute paradise. Yet Kikyo could tell that he was still incredibly nervous, feeling his hands tremble as if afraid to touch her any further.

_"Inuyasha? Are you alright?"_ she asked, her eyes luminous with concern. "Am...am I making you uncomfortable?"

_“HEAVENS, no, Kikyo!_ It's not that all!" Inuyasha gulped as his eyes ran up and down Kikyo's naked form. "It’s just, I…I’ve never done this before,” Inuyasha admitted sheepishly. "I...I don't know what to do. I...I am afraid that I won't be able to...to give you pleasure, Kikyo.

Kikyo gave him a reassuring smile as she tenderly kissed his cheek, knowing how hard it was for the proud Inuyasha to admit his nervousness to her. She nuzzled herself against his chest passionately for a moment. Then, pulling back, she grasped Inuyasha's trembling hand and placed it on her breast, which made him gasp and blush, and she couldn't help but lightly laugh at his response.

"It's okay," Kikyo reassured him. "We can figure that out together." Kikyo began to move Inuyasha's hands over her breasts, showing him what she liked. 

_"Does...does that feel good?"_ Inuyasha asked, still feeling entirely unsure of what to do as he moved his hands over Kikyo's soft breasts. He wanted to make her feel good, and even though he needed to trust his instincts, it was difficult to do so.

_"Yes..."_ Kikyo whispered as she squeezed Inuyasha's hands to her breasts. _"Yes, just like that..."_ she manipulated his hands in the way she liked being touched, encouraging his fingers to tease her nipples, sighing as soft noises of pleasure escaped her throat, giving him confidence. He continued to knead and squeeze Kikyo's soft breasts just as she liked, bestowing soft kisses along them as he touched her.

Seeing Kikyo's pleasure gave him Inuyasha confidence. Growing bolder,he pulled Kikyo onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Recalling his fantasy, he brought his lips down to a delicate, pink nipple and began to suckle.

Inuyasha was shocked at Kikyo's response, arching her back as he suckled.

_"Does that feel good?"_ Inuyasha asked playfully, feeling more confident.

_"Yes..."_ Kikyo groaned, _"Please,_ don't stop. _Ohhhh...."_ she moaned as Inuyasha latched onto her breast once more.

Inuyasha continued to suckle and knead Kikyo's breasts, just as he had imagined doing - and _gods_ , was it _ever_ wonderful! He loved exploring Kikyo's body, immersing himself in her intoxicating heat-scent, giving her pleasure with his mouth and hands. After a while, he softly laid Kikyo down and wrapped his arms around her, entwining their naked bodies together just as he had longed for. She ran her hands along his muscled chest, exploring his body just as much as he explored hers as they gently kissed and touched. He suckled her again, this time kneading her chest as he latched onto her nipple. As they lay together, Kikyo's essence was becoming more potent with each passing moment.

The scent of Kikyo's heat was incredibly powerful in her presence, but the most powerful area of the scent seemed to be where Inuyasha had been wanting to intimately explore the most. Now that they were naked and entwined, he couldn't bear it any longer - he _had_ to ask - the desire was so overwhelming he thought it just might kill him. 

_"Kikyo...I..."_ Inuyasha stumbled with his words. _"Can...can I smell you?"_ he asked with a trembling voice, "Between...between your legs?"

Inuyasha was sure she'd be repulsed at his request, but he was shocked to see that Kikyo actually looked _pleased!_ She nodded with a blush and a smile, which for Inuyasha was a relief. She _was_ receptive to him, just as Myoga had said!

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo's body, lush and naked, and gulped nervously. "Are...are you sure?"

_"Please, Inuyasha,"_ replied Kikyo hotly. "It's alright. I want you to."

Inuyasha nodded, and very carefully, he lowered himself down towards Kikyo's abdomen, where dark curls covered between her thighs. The scent was as strong as it could possibly get, Inuyasha was sure of it. Very gently, Inuyasha positioned himself between Kikyo's legs and spread them apart slowly so as not to hurt her, revealing her womanhood. He was overcome by the _incredibly_ powerful scent of her heat coming from it. It was almost hard to believe this was happening, just as he had fantasized - only this time, it was _real_. 

Finally after a brief pause with quivering nostrils, Inuyasha moved his face deep between Kikyo's legs, and inhaled intensely. His entire body shook as the magnitude of the scent of her heat coursed through him. It was, hands down, the absolute most _wonderful_ scent he had ever experienced in his entire life, and his body responded immediately to its influence. 

"Oh _GODS_ , Kikyo..." Inuyasha exclaimed hotly as he nosed between her legs, overcome completely by the sheer essence.

"Is...is it alright, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked nervously, as if self-conscious. "I just...I worry that perhaps I'm not-"

But Inuyasha cut her off as he inhaled deeply again. _"Kikyo..._ your heat is the _best_ thing I've smelled in my _entire_ life. Don't _ever_ think otherwise..." Inuyasha trailed off as he nuzzled his face further into between her legs. _"Oh_ , _Kikyo_..." Inuyasha groaned, moving his hands to massage inside of Kikyo's thighs as he scented her swollen womanhood, which made her whimper lightly. For several moments, Inuyasha simply allowed himself to wallow in Kikyo's _glorious_ scent, trembling with each breath as it passed through his nostrils, fueling his desire and love for her. 

Kikyo _absolutely_ enjoyed watching and feeling Inuyasha scent so fervourously between her legs. _Loved_ feeling him shudder, and groan delightfully with each breath as he savored her heat-scent. Inuyasha simply allowed his nose to _really_ experience it, causing his entire body to respond. _Oh,_ how she was loving this quiet, intimate moment between them, feeling Inuyasha's hot breath between her legs as he intensely scented her, causing honey to trickle from her swollen, aroused womanhood. And the intensity of it only drove him wilder.

Inuyasha continued to nose between Kikyo's legs, pressing soft kisses inside her thighs as he nuzzled her soft skin. He could stay like this _forever._ So wrapped in the spell of her heat, Inuyasha was unable to stop himself from going deeper. He let his instincts guide him, and carefully spread her engorged womanhood apart, burrowing his nose and mouth as he began to press intimate kisses deep between her thighs.

To Inuyasha's glee, Kikyo's response was immediate, crying out as Inuyasha planted warm kisses along her folds. He didn't need to ask if _that_ felt good! The taste of her honey was _absolutely_ delicious - just as powerful and desirable as the scent of her heat, and Inuyasha couldn't get enough. He was acting simply on instinct now - and feeling so primal eradicated any fears he had before. He wanted to satisfy and pleasure his mate in any way possible. Without a second thought, he latched his mouth on the firm little bud at the top of her slit, and ran his tounge along it as he suckled.

Kikyo cried out so loudly in pleasure that Inuyasha was sure she might devour him. Arching her back, she gripped the blankets below her and writhed under the movements of his mouth and tongue. Inuyasha then began to massage her womanhood with his fingers, only heightening her response. Without even thinking, he slid a finger inside the opening and was met with a rush of arousal. He began to move his finger inside her, adding a second, and then a third. He could feel her walls clench his fingers as he manipulated her, never removing his mouth from her bud. He then felt something smooth inside of her - almost like a ripe fruit. He began to massage it with his fingertips, which caused Kikyo to growl in pleasure even more.

Finally, Kikyo could take it no more. She arched her back one final time as her womanhood began to tremble, and clenched over and over wildly over Inuyasha's fingers. Kikyo's moans of pleasure were the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. He knew that whatever he had done, it was the same as when he reached his own climax, and it filled him with pride at being able to give Kikyo such pleasure. 

Kikyo lay back as she caught her breath, and Inuyasha took the opportunity to relish in the blanket of her scent once more. When she was finally able to speak, she looked down at Inuyasha with a delighted grin.

_"Oh, Inuyasha.._.thank you. That felt _incredible_..." said Kikyo passionately. 

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly as he moved himself from between Kikyo's legs and hovered over her body, still trembling from her climax. _"Believe_ me, I want to keep making you feel like that."

Kikyo brought Inuyasha's face down for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his mouth, which only made her hotter. She entwined her body with his again as he ran his hands along her curves, pressing soft kisses along every inch of her exposed skin. Kikyo could feel his throbbing manhood against her, and without warning, adjusted her pelvis so that it aligned neatly with her swollen womanhood.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo, and shuddered at the passion in her eyes. Although he was following instinct, he held more than a little fear - that is, until Kikyo spoke those words.

_"Inuyasha,"_ Kikyo whispered hotly, _"Make love to me, Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha gulped as he caressed Kikyo's cheek tenderly. "Are you sure?"

_"Yes,"_ Kikyo whispered back "I want you to."

"It's just..." Inuyasha responded with a trembling voice, "I don't want to hurt you. I love you, Kikyo."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied, her voice filled with lust. "I'll be alright, as long as you are gentle. And I know you will be."

"Okay," Inuyasha replied. "But you'll tell me if anything I do hurts you, right?"

Kikyo nodded. With that, he gently slid his engorged head inside Kikyo's wet, warm womanhood, and they both shuddered at the pleasure. As Inuyasha moved a little further inside her, Kikyo winced and clenched her face, and his fear returned. Terrified that he had hurt her, he stopped and held her in his arms, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

_"Kikyo, are you alright?"_ Inuyasha spoke with terror in his voice. "Please...I don't want to hurt you. We can stop."

Kikyo gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Inuyasha. It's normal for a woman to feel like this during her first time."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha replied with fear in his voice.

"Of course," Kikyo said reassuringly as she cupped Inuyasha's cheek, her eyes clouded by lust and love. "Make love to me, Inuyasha. Take me. _Claim your mate, hanyou."_

Those words did it. All fear left Inuyasha in that moment. All that mattered was he and Kikyo. Very slowly, he continued to enter her, allowing time for her to acclimate to his girth, reassuringly bestowing soft kisses along her cheek and neck as he did so. When he had entered her completely, they stayed that way for a moment to allow Kikyo's body to adjust. He looked into Kikyo's eyes and was given all the reassurance he needed, and began to slowly move his manhood inside her. 

Sharing this deep, intimate, pleasurable moment with his bonded mate, deep in heat, was more than Inuyasha had ever dreamed of. As he made love to her, he could feel their bond becoming stronger with each passionate moment. He had no idea how incredible it could feel for a youkai to be secured to a mate like this, drowning in her essence. He wanted to lie with her every night, to pleasure her body deep in heat whenever she needed. How he could have wanted to ever deny this!

Inuyasha was entirely selfless in his lovemaking. All that mattered to him was Kikyo's pleasure. He stared down at his beloved mate, eyes clouded with lust and love, completely succumbing to this moment of passion as he gently moved inside her. She cried out when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, arching her pelvis and allowing him even deeper access. He groaned as her muscles gripped his manhood, but he would not let go - not until his mate was completely and multiply satisfied. 

Kikyo could stand it no longer. The pleasure of Inuyasha's lovemaking was too much to endure. 

_"Come with me, Inuyasha,"_ she growled with hot passion, _"Claim your mate."_

Inuyasha could hold back no longer at those words. The primal urge to fill her belly with his pups overtook all reason as she started to climax crying out in ecstasy, her walls gripping his manhood wildly over and over, as he shot his hot seed deep inside her body. They lay trembling in pleasure in each other's embrace, kissing softly in the heat of their lovemaking. 

_"I love you, Kikyo."_ Inuyasha whispered softly as he caressed Kikyo's cheek in the dimming light.

_"I love you too, Inuyasha."_ Kikyo replied, caressing his face in return.

"I want to be by your side, Kikyo..." Inuyasha spoke, "To lie with you every night as your mate. To spend the rest of my life protecting and providing for you, and loving you, the way you deserve to be loved, Kikyo."

"Nothing would make me happier," Kikyo replied as Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. "I would be honored to become your wife." With that response, Kikyo nestled her head on Inuyasha's chest, pressing her body against him as they savored the quiet of the moment.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed like that for some time, as Inuyasha continued to hold her in is strong embrace, whispering softly into her ear. Inuyasha looked down the length of her body, which was a mistake, since the sight of it lush and naked in addition the powerful scent of her heat made his body respond with almost painful speed. Kikyo met her lips with his and kissed him passionately.

Inuyasha took time to scent Kikyo between her legs again, savoring the aroma of her heat now combined with his own scent, which Kikyo greatly enjoyed. It was the most satisfying feeling he had ever experienced. Then, they made love again. Inuyasha caressed and kissed Kikyo's body as he gently moved inside her once more. Nothing could ever separate them now. After a session of slow and gentle lovemaking, they fell asleep entwined in each other's bodies in front of gentle ambiance of the fire. 

They made love again that night. Kikyo moaned, writhing... her breath coming in little mews of pleasure. She panted, rocking her hips, her legs squeezing his shoulders, trying to make Inuyasha push her over the edge as he drowned in the primal scent of her heat. Each gentle movement of his manhood deep inside her drew her closer to her climax. She wanted this so much...wanted Inuyasha to have her, to make her come over and over. She cried out, filled with need. Inuyasha continued his gentle lovemaking, trailing sweet wet kisses along her mouth and neck as she moved under him. He loved how she felt, how she moved, everything about her. Never stopping, he continued to gently move his manhood deep within her body.

They made love until Kikyo could stand it no more. Her body quivered. Pleasure ran through her, her muscles flexing wildly around Inuyasha's length. She orgasmed, crying out, her whole body shaking. As Kikyo came, Inuyasha couldn't help but be drawn with her, and he climaxed powerfully, his seed shooting deep inside her womb. He trembled as the pure pleasure flowed through him, leaving him drained. Then he felt Kikyo go weak beneath him and collapse.

Inuyasha and Kikyo lay in each other's embrace, as Kikyo pillowed her head on Inuyasha's muscled chest with an arm wrapped around her. Eventually, Inuyasha looked down at his mate and realized she had fallen asleep, breathing softly curled against him. Yes, _his_ mate. The sound of those words awoke the hanyou instinct he never knew he had. The mate he would dedicate his entire life to protecting and nurturing. The woman he loved more than life itself, with whom he had a home now, and a place to finally belong. It was not long until he too fell asleep, cradling his mate against him in the dark.

_-TO BE CONTINUED!_

* * *

_"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_   
_It was love from above, that could saved me from hell_   
_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_   
_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_   
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_   
_And the voices rang like the angels sing_   
_We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_   
_And we danced on into the night_   
_Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh_   
_And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_   
_You could tell how we felt from the look on her face_   
_She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes_   
_The room left them moving between you and I_   
_We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time_   
_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, and we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_   
_And the voices rang like the angels sing_   
_We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_   
_And we danced on into the night_   
_Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh_   
_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night"_ - _"Into the Night"_ , Santana, 2007


	3. That's Me and You

Inuyasha had no way of knowing it, but finally claiming Kikyo as his mate had far more reaching effects that he could possibly imagine. For such a powerful hanyou's scent to clearly state that Kikyo was his mate would keep all but the stupidest of youkai from within miles of the village. For to harm even a hair of a mate claimed by a powerful dog-youkai, even though just a hanyou, was an invitation for certain death. And so it was, from that day on, another demon would not appear to try and steal the powerful Shikon Jewel - for this was _Inuyasha's_ territory now. He, and his mate, were protected here - and any youkai foolish enough to overlook that would surely regret that decision. No, it was not a place worth invading. Not even for the sacred jewel.

Despite this, Kikyo and Inuyasha would scout the village and surrounding area every day, but all they ever found were old signs and scents of passing demons. Kikyo commented how strange it was - that ever since becoming the guardian of the jewel, an endless trail of youkai were constantly trying to steal it - causing her to overwhelmingly use her arrows day after day. So, to have things be so utterly quiet was indeed, rather odd. Even while hunting for food, there appeared to be no signs of any youkai anywhere. Inuyasha simply shrugged, for he was, in fact, completely clueless. However, the youkai in the area were _definitely_ not. And so, they stayed away. 

Inuyasha and Kikyo were by each other's side every day now. It was indeed, a wonderful feeling to not have to hide their affections from each other. Often, they could be seen with their fingers entwined as they walked through the village, or close in each other's embrace on the soft grass during a lazy summer afternoon as the warm breeze made the leaves and wind chimes sing. Or gliding across the gentle water together by boat during a warm sunset. Inuyasha would take any chance he could to steal sweet kisses whenever possible. Together they'd embrace and watch the sun's light glitter across the water as the peepers sang, and Inuyasha would press soft, loving kisses along her neck when he was sure no one would catch them. And every night, Inuyasha would lie with her - whether under a blanket of stars on cool grass, or snuggled in a soft bed. It didn't matter to him. Whether napping together on a lazy afternoon, or making love to her when she was in heat- feeling Kikyo against him as she pillowed her head on his muscular chest was all he could have ever wanted. As he looked down at her sleeping peacefully on him, it filled his heart with pride and love for his mate. _His_ mate...those words thrilled him no matter how many times he spoke them to himself. For the first time in his entire life, Inuyasha felt a sense of peace. A sense of _home_. A home with his beloved Kikyo.

* * *

As happened every new moon for Inuyasha, the time came for his human transformation. This was the first time he had transformed into a human since Kikyo became his mate. She was aware of this transformation, of course - Kikyo was one of the few people that Inuyasha actually revealed such a secret to. Yet this was the first time this transformation would occur in such a close, intimate circumstance.

As the sun began to set over the mountains, Inuyasha prepared to isolate himself within the walls of the shrine. This time as a human made him extremely vulnerable, and he still wanted to keep it a secret from all others as a simple matter of self-defense. And so, he prepared to hide - but this time, he wouldn't be alone.

Kikyo sat with Inuyasha by the firelight, curled up against him as he held her close. It wasn't long until he could feel the youkai energy leaving his body. His dog ears began to shrink as human ones took their place. His hair began to turn dark, matching Kikyo's. He could feel his senses dulling, his claws disappearing, until he sat next to Kikyo appearing as an ordinary man. Normally, nights like this were spent in complete isolation. Having not just _someone_ by his side, but his _mate_ \- it gave Inuyasha a sense of security and comfort that, up until this moment, he had not realized he desperately wanted.

"You look rather handsome, Inuyasha," Kikyo giggled as she kissed his cheek. "I've never had a chance to be close to you during your human transformation."

"I've never allowed anyone to be close to me when I'm like this," Inuyasha replied. "Not until you," Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're with me, Kikyo. For the first time during my transformation, I don't feel lonely."

"Where else would I be?" Kikyo replied with a giggle as she kissed his cheek, nuzzling into his chest. "Which is why...I have a request of you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled back and smiled down at Kikyo. "Of course, my mate. I'd do anything for you."

"Inuyasha, this is the first time we've been together during...during this time for you. I wanted..." Kikyo trailed off with a blush. "I wanted to ask to lie with you, so that I can feel you close to me, as a human."

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo, but gulped nervously. "Of course, Kikyo. I just...I just worry that I won't...that I won't be nearly as pleasing to you in this...body..." 

"Please, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied hotly. "I want to feel you against me like this. You don't have to worry about anything."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's good enough for me." he whispered seductively, and carried Kikyo over to the bed and laid her down gently. Tenderly, he helped remove her kimono as well as his own robe, entwining their naked bodies together in his human form for the first time.

Inuyasha had grown accustomed to his senses growing dull during his human transformation. However, lying with his arms around Kikyo's soft body, he felt no lack of sensuality at all. In fact, it felt downright _wonderful_ to feel her warmth in his arms. 

_"Kikyo..."_ Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her body against his human form, "You feel so good in my arms. I don't think I'm going to nearly dread these transformations that much anymore."

"I'm glad, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied passionately. "Please, my love. I want to feel your human form even more." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha's hand to her breast, softly moaning in pleasure as he squeezed it and ran a thumb over her nipple.

"Does that feel good?" Inuyasha asked, with nervousness in his voice. "I just worry that as a human...I won't be nearly as-"

_"Ohhh..."_ Kikyo moaned as she pressed her chest into Inuyasha's hand, which answered the question for him. She ran her hands along his torso as he cradled her breasts in his now human hands, wanting to explore this new form. Inuyasha softly trailed kisses down Kikyo's neck and breasts as he massaged them, growing confident at the sounds of her delight. He then began to suckle her, using his fingers to continue kneading the other breast as he did so, which only increased her response. 

Inuyasha continued to kiss every inch of Kikyo's exposed skin as she used her hands to explore his human form. She ran her hands through his ebony locks, stealing passionate kisses as she wrapped herself around him. She moved his hand between her thighs where she longed to be touched, and despite his human form, Inuyasha could feel the intense heat radiating from her body. He massaged between her legs and continued to suckle her breasts, and she panted and cried out with delight as her hands continued to explore his human body. 

It wasn't long until Kikyo's body began to spasm around Inuyasha's fingers, and he held her close as she climaxed. Panting with little mews of pleasure, she pulled Inuyasha's manhood against her hot, slick womanhood.

"And you were worried you couldn't please me as a human." Kikyo panted as she spread her legs wider for him. 

They made love side by side that night, slowly and gently, enjoying this passionate, intimate moment with his mate. He could have never expected such a pleasurable experience in his human form. Inuyasha kissed and suckled Kikyo's breasts, rubbing her bud with a wet finger until she climaxed once again. Refusing to let up, he continued to stimulate her until she climaxed one more time, only then allowing himself to do the same. 

" _I love you, Kikyo."_ Inuyasha whispered as Kikyo curled her body against him. Indeed, these monthly transformations would not be something to fear anymore!

* * *

The weather couldn't have been better over the next few months, and Inuyasha took complete advantage of it. The next time she came into heat, he led Kikyo to a secluded part of the river where they could bathe in privacy. Although it wasn't nearly as overwhelming to be around her this time, her scent still overtook his entire being while she was this receptive. He would scent over her body, pressing soft kisses and use his fingers to manipulate her soft skin, suckling her breasts and allowing her to explore his body. He loved her delicious little noises she made as he pleasured her, and he'd _never_ tire of hearing them. When he could hardly stand it any longer, he pulled Kikyo flush against his body in the water and passionately made love to her as stars began to dot the night sky. 

One night in the shrine, after they had made love during her heat, Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and spoke to him. 

_"Inuyasha,"_ said Kikyo softly. "I've been thinking alot lately. About the sacred jewel."

"Of course," Inuyasha replied. "It's been a lot less of a hassle now that the youkai seemed to have all but disappeared."

"Do you remember when I told you that the jewel could be purified if you became human?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied with a loving kiss to her cheek. "And I'd still do it. You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"Well," replied Kikyo somewhat hesitantly. "I was thinking about asking you again. To try and purify the jewel, and have it all but disappear."

"I know," replied Inuyasha. "I still feel the same way. You don't have to worry about that."

"That's just it, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied. "I _don't_ want to purify the jewel by turning you human."

" _Eh?"_ replied Inuyasha with surprise. "Kikyo, if it's an issue of you worrying about me, I wouldn't-"

_"No,_ it's not that," Kikyo cut him off. "It's just...since we've grown so close, I realized something."

_"Oh?_ And what is that?" Inuyasha replied inquisitively.

_"I love you, Inuyasha."_ said Kikyo passionately as she brought her lips to his.

Inuyasha chuckled as she pulled away from the kiss. "Well Kikyo, I think I figured that out already." 

"Well _yes_ , I know that..." Kikyo replied with a giggle. "But what I mean is...I love you _exactly_ as you are. You were born a hanyou. I don't want you to change. The man I love is _you,_ Inuyasha, just as you are right now."

_"Aww,_ well I'm flattered," Inuyasha teased "Whatever makes you happiest, Kikyo. That's not a problem if you want me to stay a hanyou. I do enjoy some of the benefits of being your mate as half dog-demon." Inuyasha snickered, and Kikyo giggled back at the comment. 

"It's just...am I selfish for that?" said Kikyo, her voice somewhat wavering and becoming more serious.

_"What?"_ Inuyasha exclaimed. "That's a ridiculous thing to worry about, Kikyo!"

"But it _is,_ Inuyasha," Kikyo continued. "I'm avoiding what may be the only chance I have to be rid of the jewel forever, and protect the people of this land from it's influence...yet I am choosing not to, because I want my husband to remain a hanyou."

_"Don't_ you say that!" Inuyasha snapped as he pulled Kikyo close to him. "Don't you _ever_ think anything you do is selfish, okay? You dedicated your life to protecting the jewel, and as your husband, I will protect it with you. Don't be so stupid and say things like that!"

"It's just...what if I am being selfish? Is that wrong of me?" Kikyo replied.

"Of _course_ not!" Inuyasha replied as he caressed her cheek. "You deserve to be happy, Kikyo. Whatever that is - whether it be with me as a human, hanyou, chicken, or _whatever_ -" Inuyasha teased, and to his relief, Kikyo lightly laughed. "You of all people deserve happiness, Kikyo. And that's _not_ selfish. Maybe there's another way to purify the jewel. Somehow, we'll find a way. We'll do it together. On your terms, and no one else's."

"It makes me feel better to hear you say that," Kikyo smiled as she nuzzled Inuyasha's chest. "I just worried what others might think of me acting in such an irrational way."

"To _HELL_ with everyone else!' Inuyasha exclaimed. _"YOU_ are all that matters, Kikyo. We'll protect the jewel together, and somehow, I know we'll find a way."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Kikyo replied as she pillowed her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"I promise, Kikyo. I'll love and protect you, the way a youkai does for his mate. I love you." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too, my hanyou," Kikyo whispered softly, before falling asleep on Inuyasha's chest. He curled his other arm around her with a blanket before he too, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Several days later, Inuyasha had a surprise for Kikyo. 

"Come with me, Kikyo," Inuyasha asked playfully. "I have something I want to show you. But you can't peek!"

"Oh? Well, what is it?" asked Kikyo with a giggle.

"Stupid, that's why I'm going to carry you there! But you can't look!" Inuyasha replied.

"Whatever you say, my love." Kikyo chuckled, and allowed Inuyasha to pick her up. He checked to make sure her eyes were shut tight, sticking his tongue out and making a strange face. She didn't laugh, so he knew for sure she wasn't peeking.

Kikyo could feel Inuyasha carrying her some distance, but had no idea as to where. After a few minutes, he placed her down on the grass to sit, and curled up next to her, still not allowing her to open her eyes.

"Okay, Kikyo..." said Inuyasha excitedly. "You can open them... _now!"_

Kikyo opened her eyes and was surprised to see that they were on top of a large hill overlooking the village and forests below. In fact, this was the same hill they had first had a real conversation so many very moons ago. The blue sky was filled with puffy clouds rolling by as the gentle breeze tickled the flowers and grass.

"This is where we first spoke, Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "I remember. You used to watch me here all the time. I always liked to come here when I needed to clear my mind."

"Yes, of course I know that!" Inuyasha teased. "But that's not why I took you up here!"

"So why did you then?" Kikyo teased back. "To test my memory?"

"Ha, no, not exactly," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped an arm around Kikyo. "I brought you here because this is going to be the spot for our new home."

"Our home? What do you mean?" replied Kikyo in awe. 

"Kikyo...I love you. When I'm with you, I feel like I am home, like I truly belong, for the first time in my life. But the shrine is not a home for us. It's a nice place, sure...but you deserve more. I want a home, Kikyo - _our_ home. So I asked a few of the village carpenters if it was possible to build a house up here. I knew it would make you happy because this was your favorite spot."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kikyo happily, kissing him on the cheek. "That's...that's the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for! But we don't have any money. I only have a small amount I've been saving, and that's not nearly enough to buy what we'd need."

Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo. "Well, you remember how you were so worried that you were being selfish for wanting me to stay a hanyou? I wanted to show you how wrong you were. As soon as the villagers heard that I wanted to build this house for you, they all offered to help us," Inuyasha smiled, seeing Kikyo's reaction. "And not to mention, I'm a hanyou. Cutting down trees and hauling heavy loads is easy for me."

"Oh, Inuyasha..." replied Kikyo happily. "You didn't have to do any of this!"

"Of course I did, Kikyo! You are my mate, and you deserve the best. Our home will be beautiful, and we'll have it all to ourselves...to do whatever we want in..." Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo.

Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha pressed soft kisses along her neck. "Oh, Inuyasha... _our_ home...that sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

"About as wonderful as you saying yes to becoming my mate," Inuyasha grinned. "You can make it look however you want. The only thing that matters to me is that I get to live there with you."

Kikyo smiled and hugged Inuyasha. "I'd love that very much..." she whispered into his ear. "Which reminds me...the sun is going down, and we're all alone. I'm still in heat, if you haven't noticed..."

"How could I _not?"_ Inuyasha replied hotly. "I may have better control of myself, but _believe_ me...it's hard to have anything else on my mind."

"Well then...we better make it worth our time." Kikyo replied passionately as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Without needing further prompting, he lay his beloved on the soft grass and bestowed soft kisses down her neck and collar. Then, he opened the front of her kimono, revealing her lush form, and shuddered as he deeply inhaled the scent wafting from her.

"Oh _gods,_ Kikyo...no matter how many times I see you, I can never get over how _beautiful_ you are...how _wonderful_ you smell..." he teased, running his nose along her sensitive skin and inhaling deeply. He removed his own robe and wrapped his body around her, savoring the feeling of being close with his bonded mate, skin to skin. 

They lay together under the dimming light for some time, as stars appeared like fireflies twinkling in the dark. Inuyasha kneaded her soft skin, and suckled her breasts, inhaling every inch of her wonderful scent. The scent that drove him wild with the instinct to hold Kikyo - to protect and to hunt for her, to pleasure with every aspect of his being, and to one day fill her womb with his pups.

They made love under the stars, as Inuyasha slowly and gently embraced Kikyo from the side as she moved with him. Then, to his shock, Kikyo bent herself over on all fours, and beckoned him to mount her from behind. This position was _incredibly_ pleasurable and intimate - and utterly _primal._ As he gently made love to her, he squeezed her breasts and even snuck in a suckle or two when he had the right angle. He was even able to rub her slit while inside her like this, and it wasn't long before she climaxed powerfully over and over his manhood, and Inuyasha was almost certain someone would have heard them - and he didn't really care, either. 

Finally, after satisfying his mate as much as possible, Inuyasha too climaxed, holding Kikyo's body flush against his chest as his hot seed entered deep inside her. Without withdrawing himself, he lay Kikyo in his arms, and it wasn't long before the two of them were asleep under the beauty of an endless, summer sky. 

* * *

As the days went on, their house finally began to take shape. It was hard work, but Inuyasha's strength and stamina, combined with the efforts of so many villagers, allowed what was once an empty piece of land to take shape into a house. Not _just_ a house. A _home._ His and Kikyo's.

And so, Inuyasha and Kikyo were wed at the end of that glorious summer. It was a small ceremony, but for Inuyasha, the only thing that mattered was that he was with Kikyo. Even before their marriage, he was bonded to her - but he knew it was important to Kikyo to perform such a tradition. She looked stunningly beautiful in the traditional bridal clothes, and yet again she managed to take his breath away. 

Inuyasha promised to have and to hold Kikyo, through sickness and in health - but these were already things he had pledged to himself long before. And it still amazed him that Kikyo would have him - _him_ , a worthless hanyou, who the world had treated as nothing but a useless waste of space. Now, he would have someone by his side - a companion, a _mate,_ in a lifetime he had been certain he'd spend alone. It was as absolute a paradise as any he could have possibly imagined.

The villagers were joyed at the priestess's union, for it was the happiest anyone had ever seen her. Kikyo's younger sister Kaede, had particularly warmed up to Inuyasha, and quite frankly, he also enjoyed having her tag along with them too, when she wasn't practicing as an apprentice to the village healer. She loved her big sister, and Inuyasha wondered what it might have been like to have had such a strong relationship with his older half-brother, Sesshomaru. Although these days, Kaede referred to him as _'Big Brother Inuyasha'._ He acted like it annoyed him, but in all truth, he was humbled by it. 

Their house was finally enough of a structure for basic living, and so carried his mate, and now wife, for the first time into their home. The feeling of home - _their_ home - filled them both with a great and utter happiness.

As it happened, Kikyo was deep in heat on their wedding night - a fact that Inuyasha could hardly ignore. They made love for the first time in their home, filling it with the scent of their love. As he cradled Kikyo in his arms that night, Inuyasha felt that things couldn't possibly get any better. All because of Kikyo - the beautiful priestess who had claimed every aspect of his heart and mind. Who had given him something he thought never in his wildest dreams he'd have. Inuyasha vowed to himself that night to do everything in his power to provide and protect his mate and their home - no matter what.

* * *

Before long, the first days of fall were upon them. As such, it was time to harvest the fruit trees, now ripe with apples and other assorted delights. That morning, Inuyasha sat with Kikyo as they ate a small breakfast before heading out to the orchards with Kaede for the day. Yet Inuyasha was concerned as he gazed at Kikyo, for his beloved mate looked quite tired, as if she couldn't help herself dozing off.

_"Kikyo?"_ Inuyasha asked softly as he touched her face. "Kikyo, are you alright?"

Kikyo fluttered her eyes open, completely unaware she had dozed off a little. "Oh...I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure you're okay? You've seemed kind of tired like this for the last several days. Maybe you should rest today." Inuyasha replied with concern. 

"No, it's alright. I'm sure I just had some sort of cold or something like that. Kaede has been looking forward to this. I'll be fine. I just need to wake up, is all." Kikyo replied with a convincing smile.

"As long as you're sure," Inuyasha replied, kissing her forehead. "I just worry about you."

"I know. And I am glad for that." Kikyo smiled with an affectionate kiss back. 

"Well, best round up the little insect, then," Inuyasha teased "I'm sure she's been waiting for us since sunrise." Kikyo laughed, and together she and Inuyasha went to retrieve Kaede.

Inuyasha and Kikyo each held a basket while escorting Kaede to some of the large apple trees on the edge of the village. Indeed, one could see the ripe, red fruit from a distance. 

"I bet I can pick more than Inuyasha can!" Kaede teased, and Inuyasha grinned in response.

_"Ha,_ like you can climb as high as me!" Inuyasha teased back, and Kikyo laughed, setting out a soft blanket on the grass where she placed some items for lunch that had been brought along.

Kikyo and Inuyasha picked apples for a part of that morning - and so continued the fierce competition between Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Ha! Look at _my_ basket, Inuyasha!" snarked Kaede as she showed off her collection of red, juicy apples.

_"Keh!"_ snarked Inuyasha. "Probably filled with worms! _I_ can get to the highest part of the tree, where the best ones are! Isn't that right, Kikyo?"

But Kikyo did not respond. She was sitting on the blanket nearby, her eyes closed.

_"Kikyo! Are you alright?"_ said Inuyasha as he gently touched Kikyo's shoulder. At his touch, her eyes fluttered open, and she placed a hand on her head.

_"Oh..._ I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I must have dozed off." Kikyo said, her voice somewhat weak.

"Kikyo, are you sure you're alright? We can go back if you don't feel well." replied Inuyasha, his eyes luminous with concern.

"No...please, I want to stay. I'll just rest a little bit. I'm fine. I promise," Kikyo said reassuringly. "I need to see who the winner is between you and Kaede, after all." Kikyo giggled

"As long as you're sure." Inuyasha replied, squeezing her hand, before heading back to the trees with Kaede to pick more fruit.

_"Hey Kaede!"_ Inuyasha shouted from above the top of a tree. "Look at these beauties up here! They look _way_ better than that trash you have down there!"

"Just because they're from up there doesn't mean they're better!" exclaimed Kaede. Kikyo giggled as she watched Inuyasha bicker with her little sister playfully.

"Come down here and tell me that to my face, Inuyasha!" Kaede exclaimed. With that, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with a large, shiny apple in his hand.

"Look at this baby, Kaede!" Inuyasha teased as he shoved the apple in her face. "I bet you don't have a single one that looks like this!"

"My apples might not look as good, but the proof will be in the taste!" Kaede spat back. "Kikyo, why don't you tell us who has the better collection?"

Kikyo giggled with a nod. "Okay, but only one can be the winner! That's going to be a hard decision!"

"Won't be so hard, because mine are red and juicy!" Inuyasha cackled, and Kaede grabbed a lock of his hair to pull him down.

"Mine are small, but full of flavor!" Kaede argued.

"And full of dirt and worms, haha!" Inuyasha spat.

Suddenly, a loud _thump_ came from behind them, startling them both out of their squabble. Inuyasha and Kaede gasped as they realized that the sound had come from Kikyo's body, which had fallen onto the ground nearby in a crumpled heap.

_"Kikyo!"_ shouted Inuyasha as he rushed over with Kaede, scooping Kikyo into his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't move. Fear struck his heart like lightning in that moment as he ran his hands over Kikyo's face, shouting and trying to awaken her. _"Kikyo!_ Are you okay? Kikyo, wake up!"

_"Oh no! She's collapsed!"_ cried Kaede as she shook her sister's shoulders. _"Kikyo! Kikyo, please wake up!"_

But Kikyo only made a light groan, and to Inuyasha's horror her face looked drained of color. Kaede felt her sister's wrist, and gasped.

_"Oh, Inuyasha!_ Her pulse is so thready and weak!" Kaede exclaimed with fear in her voice.

_"Kikyo! Kikyo, can you hear me?"_ Inuyasha begged, but Kikyo did not respond. He was shocked at how cool her normally warm skin felt when he touched her. What on earth had just happened? She had been fine only moments ago, and now she looked as if she was barely alive. The panic was so great that Inuyasha had to do everything in his power to maintain composure in order to act. 

"Inuyasha, we have to take her to the healer right away! She'll know what to do!" said Kaede. "Go! I'll catch up there! And hurry!"

Inuyasha didn't need to be asked twice. He scooped Kikyo into his arms as if she weighed nothing, his heart racing as he flew to the healer's house, praying to the gods that Kikyo would be okay. 

* * *

Inuyasha burst into the home of the village healer, Janna, causing her to almost leap through the roof in shock. She recognized immediately it was Inuyasha, the hanyou who lived in the village, and husband of the priestess, Kikyo. 

_"Please!"_ shouted Inuyasha as he ran into the house. "It's Kikyo! She's collapsed, and she won't wake up! She needs help!"

_"Oh, heavens!"_ exclaimed Janna as she rushed to Inuyasha, holding the unconscious Kikyo in his arms. "What on earth happened, Inuyasha?"

"We were picking apples...and she just fainted," Inuyasha rushed in his explanation. "Please, you have to help her!" he pleaded.

"Here, let's get her on the bed, and I'll examine her," Janna said, ushering Inuyasha to lay Kikyo down gently. She placed a hand on Kikyo's forehead, and felt her pulse on her wrist, her eyes widening with concern. "Inuyasha, you are with Kikyo more than anyone else. Has she had any other symptoms lately before this?"

"She's been feeling tired a lot," Inuyasha spoke, his voice trembling with fear. "She...she said she was fine. I shouldn't have listened. She told me not to worry, and now she's like this..." Inuyasha choked on his words.

_"There there, Inuyasha,"_ Janna reassured him. "It appears she's just fainted. Her pulse is very weak, and her color is pale. I need to examine her further to see if I can figure out just why she collapsed."

"So...is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha spoke, and to her shock, Janna realized the hanyou had tears in his eyes, and her heart softened for him.

"I think so. I'm going to see if I can find anything for sure that tells me what happened," With that, Janna began to examine Kikyo's body, undoing her kimono, revealing her naked body underneath. "Inuyasha, grab me that device on the table over there, the one that looks like a funnel."

Inuyasha passed Janna the funnel-like object, and she placed one end on her ear, and the other on Kikyo's chest, listening intently. 

"Her breathing sounds normal, aside from a bit shallow. Let me check the rest of her," Janna said, and with that, she began to run her hands over the rest of Kikyo's body, down her abdomen and palpating lightly. When she had gotten to Kikyo's lower pelvis, she stopped, and a smile spread across her face. Apparently, she had found what she had been looking for, and began to lightly chuckle. "Oh-ho, so it is, then? I should have expected that first."

"Why are you laughing, woman? And what should you have expected?" Inuyasha snapped, but Janna simply smiled at the hanyou, knowing very well his irritated response was simply out of nervousness. 

_"Easy,_ Inuyasha. We just need to let Kikyo rest a little, and she'll wake up. Her color seems to be coming back a little already. You can come sit by her. It shouldn't be long." replied Janna kindly. Inuyasha looked quite confused, but did as was asked, and sat next to Kikyo on the bed, squeezing her hand.

Just as Janna had said, it wasn't long until Kikyo's eyes fluttered open, and Inuyasha gasped in relief, pulling her into his arms before she had a chance to speak. 

_"Oh, Kikyo!"_ Inuyasha cried as tears ran down his face. "Oh Kikyo, you're okay!"

_"Inu...Inuyasha?"_ Kikyo spoke with confusion. _"Where...where am I?_ What happened?"

_"Oh Kikyo,"_ Inuyasha sobbed, almost unable to speak. "You're at Janna's house. You fell down, and we couldn't wake you up. Oh _gods_ , Kikyo, I was so scared..." Inuyasha wept into her hair.

_"Oh..."_ Kikyo spoke softly, shocked to hear the proud Inuyasha admit that he was so scared. "I remember now. I stood up, and felt so very dizzy..." Kikyo mused, feeling Inuyasha's tears drip onto her skin. "Please don't cry, Inuyasha...I'm here now. I'm sorry I scared you so."

Inuyasha pulled back and ran his thumb along Kikyo's cheek. "I was so afraid, Kikyo...I'm just glad you're alright. You don't have to apologize."

"I just don't know what came over me..." Kikyo spoke. "I've really felt so tired lately. Maybe I should have visited the healer sooner."

"Which reminds me," Inuyasha mused, glaring at Janna. "You still haven't told me what you apparently figured out, woman!" he spat. 

"Please excuse Inuyasha's manners," Kikyo chuckled. "He can't help himself sometimes." Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo's response, for it surely did mean she was going to be okay after all.

Janna chuckled. "No offense taken. Although I do want to speak with you - the _both_ of you, actually - in regards to what is happening to Kikyo."

"So Kikyo _is_ sick?" Inuyasha replied in a panic.

"No, not exactly." Janna replied with a laugh.

_"Keh!_ You woman, what are you toying with us for?" Inuyasha snapped. "Just tell me what's wrong with Kikyo!"

"Well, it's not something that's _wrong,_ Inuyasha. Actually, what's happening involves the both of you." Janne replied casually with a smile.

_"What are you saying?"_ Inuyasha replied with great confusion. "Are you saying I made Kikyo sick?"

"Well, you were a part of it, yes," Janna laughed. "I'm sure by now, Kikyo has figured out what I'm getting at here."

Inuyasha glanced down at Kikyo, who was smiling up at him gently.

"Kikyo...do you know what this wench is talking about?" Inuyasha spoke.

Kikyo glanced over at Janna, and she encouraged her to go on.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what the hells is going on?" Inuyasha spat, and he was only further aggravated by Janna's laughter.

"My dear Inuyasha, Kikyo is with child!" Janna spoke. _"Your_ child, I am rightfully assuming." she laughed.

_"She's...she's....she's WHAT?"_ Inuyasha stuttered, blushing profusely. "You mean...she's...she's..."

"That's right, boy. You and Kikyo are going to have a baby." Janna said, grinning profusely. 

_"Oh, Inuyasha!"_ Kikyo exclaimed as Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace. 

_"Kikyo..."_ Inuyasha whispered, placing a hand on ther warm skin of her abdomen. "Can it really be true, that you are going to have my pup?"

_"Yes,"_ Kikyo replied tenderly. "I guess it won't just be the two of us anymore." she giggled.

_"Oh, Kikyo..."_ Inuyasha whispered as he embraced her again. "That's the best news I've heard in my entire life. I love you so much."

"In light of this," Janna spoke, smiling at the couple, "It is likely why lady Kikyo fainted, and has been quite tired as of late. Early pregnancy can be difficult on a woman's body, and I imagine that carrying a hanyou only increases these effects. I do wonder if perhaps, as a hanyou, Inuyasha, you noticed a change in Kikyo's scent lately?"

Inuyasha mused for a moment, and realized Kikyo's scent _was_ a little bit different. Sweeter, and just... _different_. How could he have missed it?

"Yes, I thought so. But it's not that surprising. Being around her so often, it would have been gradual enough for you not to notice." Janna said. 

"So...so Kikyo's going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked, the nervousness in his voice causing it to waiver.

"Yes," replied Janna kindly. "I'd say she's only about 6 weeks into her pregnancy, if I had to guess. That perhaps should correspond to certain events." Janna chuckled.

Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed profusely, recalling how they had made love after their wedding during her last heat.

"Thought so!" Janna laughed. "Well then, I think what we'll do is have you rest here for a while, my dear, so I may keep an eye on you. I'll mix up some medicine to help you feel a little better."

As Janna spoke, a figure burst through the doorway, heaving to catch her breath. It was Kaede!

_"Big sister!"_ Kaede cried as she flew to Kikyo's side, shoving Inuyasha out of the way with complete disregard, causing him to land with an _'oompfh'_ on the floor. "Big sister! Are you alright!"

"It's alright, Kaede," Kikyo spoke calmly. "I'm okay. In fact, I'm not sick at all."

"You aren't? Did Janna give you some medicine?" Kaede asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

"Not exactly. But what she did find out is that very soon, you'll be _'Auntie Kaede'_ instead of just _'little sister'_ anymore." Kikyo laughed lightly, touching Kaede's hand.

"You mean...you mean _you're having a baby?"_ Kaede exclaimed with such excitement that Inuyasha thought she might explode. _"Oh, big sister!_ I'm so happy!" Kaede cried as she hugged her sister tightly. 

"As am I, little sister. But I should get used to calling you by another name, shouldn't I?" Kikyo replied.

Kaede practically squealed with glee, and to Inuyasha's shock, she flew into his body on the floor with a tight hug as well. _"Oh, big brother!_ You're going to be a papa, and I'm going to be an aunt!"

Inuyasha pat Kaede's head as she practically squeezed the breath out of him. "I guess so! We'll need someone to babysit, won't we?"

Kaede was glowing so brightly and grinning so profusely Inuyasha thought she might explode again. "You really mean that, big brother?"

"Of course!" chuckled Kikyo. "You'll be a big help, won't you?"

_"Oh, yes!"_ Kaede squealed, "I'll help you all the time!"

"Boy, won't _that_ get annoying." Inuyasha snarked, and Kaede stuck her tongue out at him. 

"You have good timing, Kaede," spoke Janna. "I am going to mix some medicine for lady Kikyo to help relieve some of her symptoms. Taking care of a woman expecting a child is a very important part of being a healer, and you'll have a chance to learn a lot."

"Okay!" replied Kaede, hopping off the bed, scampering to Janna's side. 

Inuyasha smiled as Kikyo tenderly touched his hand. His beloved mate was carrying his pup - the feeling made his heart feel as if it would practically burst. Knowing this, Inuyasha had the overwhelming urge to go to the forest, to hunt fresh meat for his mate. It was almost as overwhelming as the first time he had scented Kikyo in heat. He didn't want to leave her side, but the drive to bring Kikyo fresh meat was too overwhelming to ignore.

"Kikyo, will you be alright if I go to the forest for a little while?" he asked. "I won't leave your side if you want me here."

Kikyo giggled as she glanced over at Kaede who was pesterting Janna as she mixed medicine. "I'll be _well_ looked after, Inuyasha. I'll see you later."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead before he waved goodbye to Kaede and Janna, and headed into the forest. 

* * *

Inuyasha had the strong desire to protect and hunt for his mate from the beginning, but hearing of her pregnancy drove that desire beyond anything he could comprehend. He felt as if he didn't bring fresh-kill to the mate carrying his pup, that he just might die. It was a deep, primal feeling that drove him to hunt.

The forest had plenty of options for fresh prey. It wasn't long until Inuyasha spotted a deer grazing on fresh grass. He was upwind from it, so it didn't smell him, and with a quick attack, the doe was his. He hauled it over his shoulder to take back to the village and prepare before bringing the meat to Kikyo to eat. It was at that moment Inuyasha slapped his neck as an insect bit him. Cursed bugs this time of year.

_"Ouch!"_ came a voice. "Master Inuyasha, it's me! It's me! Don't hit me again!"

_"Oh, Myoga!"_ exclaimed Inuyasha. "I'm sorry buddy! I thought you were a bug."

"Well, technically speaking I _am_ a bug, but we won't go into those minute details." the flea-demon laughed.

"So you must be here to see how I was doing with Kikyo, you sly dog?" Inuyasha teased.

"Haha, indeed master Inuyasha," Myoga replied. "I had heard you were married, and assumed that my advice helped you out."

"It did, old friend. I never thought you'd be much help to me for anything. I owe you a lot." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take what I can get I suppose," Myoga said, scratching his head. "I wanted to offer my congratulations. I wish your father could have seen what an honorable hanyou you have become."

_"_ _Speaking of fathers,"_ Inuyasha smiled. "I just found out that I'm going to become one."

"Oho, you _have_ been busy, haven't you?" Myoga cackled. "So I'll be Uncle Myoga! That's wonderful news, my boy! Wonderful indeed!"

"Which also reminds me..." Inuyasha mused. "You helped me last time my hanyou instincts got the better of me. Maybe you can offer me some insight again."

"Of course, master Inuyasha!" Myoga replied, "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Well, it's just so weird. I had the crazy urge to hunt for Kikyo as my mate, but once I found out she's carrying my pup, I wanted to go into the forest to bring her fresh meat so badly that I could barely control myself. Knowing what I do now, I figured it had more to do with being hanyou than me just wanting food."

"You are correct, master Inuyasha," replied Myoga. "When a youkai's mate is to bear his offspring, it can be a great toll on her body. Even more than for a normal human. Your urges to hunt are due to that fact. The pregnant female requires dense nutrients - the kind that can be obtained from fresh-kill, particularly the vital organs such as the heart and liver. The desire to provide for your mate is completely natural."

"Well that does make sense. Poor Kikyo fainted earlier today, and has been so tired recently. That's why I took her to the healer in the first place." replied Inuyasha. 

"Yes, that's exactly why. Kikyo is human after all, and carrying the child of a youkai, even just a hanyou, can be very trying on the body of a mortal woman." said Myoga.

"So that must have happened to my mother, then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Indeed. Lady Izayoi had a difficult pregnancy with you. Thankfully, your father knew exactly what to do, and brought her fresh-kill every day, especially the nutritious parts that her body desperately needed," Myoga replied. "Most female youkai will consume the fresh meat in its raw form, but as you might expect, your father made sure to cook it for Lady Izayoi. The effects, however, were still the same."

"Yeah, I don't think Kikyo would like it very much if I brought her this doe's heart on a plate." Inuyasha laughed. 

"In any case, your instinct to hunt is not strange at all, master Inuyasha," said Myoga "The urge to protect your pregnant mate will grow as well, as is the primal instinct of youkai going back to the dawn of time. Female youkai tend to lactate quite heavily during pregnancy as well, and this can drain their strength quite a lot, in addition to her body nourishing the unborn offspring within her."

"Lactate?" Inuyasha asked with a blush. "You mean...you mean make _milk?"_

"Haha, yes, my boy!" Myoga replied with a laugh. "But don't worry. If that becomes a problem, you'll know exactly what to do."

Inuyasha laughed nervously as he averted his eyes from Myoga for a moment. "Hey, Myoga?"

"Yes, master Inuyasha?"

"Do...do you think I'll be a good father?"

"Master Inuyasha," exclaimed Myoga, "That's a ridiculous question! You'll be a _fantastic_ father! I don't just _think_ that - I _know_ it!"

"It's just..." Inuyasha gulped nervously. "I never knew my father. I never knew what it was like to have one. How can I be a good one if I never experienced that?"

"Well, you love Kikyo, don't you?" replied Myoga.

"Of _course_ I do!" Inuyasha spat. "I love her more than life itself!"

"If that's true, you will love your child just as much. I don't have a single doubt about that. You'll figure it out, and I know you'll be alright. You just need to believe it." 

"What...what if they don't like me?" Inuyasha asked, averting his eyes.

_"What?_ "

"My pups...what if they don't like me?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you'll have several pups. One of them is _bound_ to like you." Myoga teased.

Inuyasha smiled nervously. "Okay, Myoga. I get it. I'm worrying over nothing."

"Naturally," replied Myoga. "You'll be a great father. You'll love your pups, and that alone tells me enough. Now you'd better get along and bring that fresh-kill to Kikyo. She sounds like she could really use it now!"

"Well then," Inuyasha replied. "I'd best deliver it to her. And thanks, Myoga. I hope you'll come see sometime."

"I won't be far," Myoga laughed. "Just a bite away!"

With that, Inuyasha waved farewell to Myoga, and headed back to the healer with fresh meat for his mate. 

* * *

_"We're coming from different directions_

_That don't matter much to me_

_We both got some imperfections_

_Baby you're my destiny_

_You pull me to you like the Earth pulls on the Moon_

_We go together like a rhythm and a tune_

_That's me and you_

_It seems like we're the same old story_

_This never happened quite like this_

_Along the way we are connected_

_And in the end we just can't miss_

_You pull me to you like the Earth pulls on the Moon_

_We go together like a rhythm and a tune_

_That's me and you" - 'That's Me and You',_ Alpha and Omega, 2010


	4. Kikyo's Song

Inuyasha headed back to Janna's house with the meat from his hunt and got to work. When he had finished preparing the venison, he cut off what he needed for Kikyo into a sack, including the nutritious parts that would help nourish her, and the child hidden deep within her womb. It filled him with pride to provide such sustenance to his mate. 

He gently knocked on Janna's door and was urged to come inside from the voice behind. He saw that Kaede was curled up next to her sister, sleeping soundly on the bed.

"How is she?" asked Inuyasha quietly as he placed the fresh meat on the table.

"Better now, after some medicine. Although having a hanyou child does seem to be draining her strength more than I anticipated."

"Well, you're in luck, cause I met up with an old friend of my father's, and he gave me some good advice to help," said Inuyasha, lifting the bag of fresh-kill for Janna to see. "He said she could really use some fresh meat, especially the heart and liver."

"Ah, that's very wise!" replied Janna softly, "I had thought similarly myself, although I wasn't quite sure how to get my hands on such nutritious fresh game so regularly."

"Don't worry about _that,"_ grinned Inuyasha "I'll get Kikyo what she needs. And you can have the rest to do with what you like."

"Mighty kind of you, Inuyasha." Janna said gratefully. 

"Do you think you could cook some of this for Kikyo? I don't think she'd really like eating raw meat like a female demon would." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Of course, son. I'll gather some fresh vegetables from the garden too, to help add some extra flavor and nutrients. I'll even show you how to do it, so you can do it for her if she's not feeling up to it," replied Janna as she approached the table, pulling the fresh, bright red meat from the bag. "Oh yes, can't get fresher than this. It's exactly what she needs."

Inuyasha smiled at having provided so well for his mate. Janna smiled, seeing her reaction to his praise.

"Very well. I'll have you slice this liver and heart up into cubes, along with this flank meat, and I'll prepare the vegetables." Janna said kindly. Inuyasha flexed his claws, and prepared to go to work.

It wasn't long until the savory smell of fresh venison filled the house. Kikyo was woken out of her slumber to see Inuyasha curled beside her in bed, while Kaede was at her feet, and she smiled.

_"Kikyo!"_ Inuyasha whispered happily. "You're awake? How do you feel?"

_"Oh,"_ Kikyo replied, rubbing her head, "I think that wonderful smell woke me up. My gods, Inuyasha," Kikyo said as the delicious smell filled her nose, "I...I've never craved fresh meat like this before. It almost overtook me!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Well, that'll be the hanyou in your belly," he said as he kissed her cheek, "I talked to my old friend Myoga, and he said my mother had the same thing happen to her. So I got you some nice venison."

"Oh, Inuyasha, thank you..." Kikyo replied softly, "Because that meat is all I can possibly think about!"

Just then, Kaede shoved Inuyasha off the bed, and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Are you feeling better, sister?" asked Kaede eagerly.

"Much, and I think I will even more once I get to eat some of that delicious venison," Kikyo laughed, "Inuyasha brought it."

Kaede gazed down at Inuyasha, who was flat on his face on the floor. "Oh, well thank you, Inuyasha!" Kaede exclaimed.

_"No...problem..."_ Inuyasha grumbled as he unflattened himself off the hard floor. 

_"Ah,_ you're awake!" said Janna as she approached with a steaming bowl of food. "Here, my dear, this fresh meat was acquired by Inuyasha himself. It will help you feel better."

Kikyo gladly took the bowl from Janna, and her eyes widened at the delicious aroma. Inuyasha dusted himself off and sat back next to Kikyo, with Kaede curled on the other side. Inuyasha expected Kikyo to be somewhat hesitant at eating such a combination of the nutritious parts of his fresh-kill, as often humans didn't tend to enjoy them very much. But to his surprise, Kikyo took a small bite daintily, only for her eyes to widen in glee at the first taste. Then, she inhaled the food voraciously, and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He had never seen Kikyo eat anything so voraciously before.

It didn't take long for Kikyo to essentially inhale the combination of fresh-kill nutrients and vegetables, and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his mate.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Inuyasha chuckled.

_"Wow!"_ replied Kaede with a giggle. "Sister, you ate that like a wolf eats a deer! I didn't think you liked all that stinky liver and stuff!"

_"Oh..."_ said Kikyo, becoming aware of how she had devoured the food like some kind of wild animal. "I'm sorry for my manners. I just got one taste and I guess my body just took over. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you, Inuyasha." Kikyo kissed Inuyasha's cheek. 

"Inuyasha was right, indeed," said Janna with a smile. "Your body craves such fresh meat because you are carrying a hanyou. I think from now on you'll not have such a fainting spell again, although it may be a little while until you feel completely better. I feel confident sending you back home, and know Inuyasha will look after you."

"Course I will!" said Inuyasha proudly. "I'll take care of her."

"And I'll help!" said Kaede happily. "I can help you cook until you get better at it. Which probably won't ever happen."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Normally I'd say no to that, but you're probably right." he laughed.

"Now then, Inuyasha, if Kikyo is feeling well enough, you can take her home. Make sure she doesn't overdo it for a while. Even after just one meal of nourishment, her color already looks better. I'll have Kaede bring the rest of this food over later, since there's another good meal left."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked over to Kikyo, who nodded back to him. Gently, he scooped her into his arms, thanking Janna for her help, and headed back home.

* * *

Inuyasha carried Kikyo into their home and gently laid her down on the bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. It was hard for Kikyo not to giggle at his attentiveness.

"It's alright, Inuyasha," she said with a giggle. "I'm not all of a sudden a porcelain doll."

"I've got to take care of you!" Inuyasha retorted, pulling a blanket over Kikyo.

"And you're doing _very_ well," Kikyo replied tenderly. "It's just...I know this is a lot."

_"Huh?"_ replied Inuyasha with confusion.

"About...about the baby," said Kikyo, averting her eyes. "I...I was worried you'd be upset about it. I didn't know how you would react."

_"Oh, Kikyo,"_ Inuyasha replied as he embraced her, "Kikyo...finding out you are carrying my pup...that's the _best_ news I've heard in my _entire_ life! I'm not mad! I'm _happy!"_

Kikyo smiled, seeing how Inuyasha's eyes were practically glowing with pride. "I was just worried you would be scared. I know how scared you must have been when I collapsed like that."

"Kikyo, of _course_ I'm scared. I'm scared as _hell,"_ Inuyasha said, kissing her forehead. "But I talked with old Myoga in the forest, and he helped me feel a little better. And I'll be by your side to protect and provide for you during this time. I won't let anything happen to you, or our baby _ever."_ Inuyasha placed a hand on Kikyo's abdomen.

Kikyo smiled as she returned Inuyasha's kiss, showing her love. 

"Inuyasha, if it's not too much trouble...I want to lay with you like this, and feel your skin against me." Kikyo said, somewhat embarrassed.

Inuyasha grinned profusely, knowing very well by now that this probably had something to do with the primal instincts of being his mate, and carrying his pup. He had talked to Myoga enough to begin figuring out these things much more easily.

"Kikyo, I will _never_ say no to that!" Inuyasha laughed, as he helped Kikyo peel her clothing off in addition to his own, and scooped her body close to his, and Kikyo signed deeply at the pleasure of his warmth.

_"Oh, Inuyasha_...thank you. This feels so good..." Kikyo said, nuzzling into his chest, and he felt her warmth pooling into his body. Inuyasha smiled, knowing it probably had something to do with their bond as mates. And it felt _damn_ good to feel his mate's naked form against his, especially knowing what had been revealed today. Being close like this, he was able to more accurately decipher the new scent that he had become so accustomed to and had not noticed. The sweet, savory aroma that told him, without a doubt, that she was his mate, and was carrying his pup. And it was the best feeling in the entire world.

Inuyasha and Kikyo lay together entwined through the rest of the day, and through that night. Inuyasha would help Kikyo out of bed so that she could relieve herself, as she was still very weak. But he was glad to do so - to provide for his mate, the way that deep in his heart, an almost primal instinct, told him was what he was supposed to do. And he'd have not had it any other way. 

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Inuyasha went out to hunt fresh meat for his mate every day. He'd add some variety to it - perhaps grabbing a few partridges one day, and some fish another. But, most importantly, he carefully gathered the most nutritious parts for Kikyo, and gave anything that wouldn't be used that day to anyone who had a need for it. And as before, Inuyasha would scout the area around the village for demons hunting for the Shikon jewel, but there were none. He kept the jewel under his protection, yet he couldn't remember the last time a demon had even come close enough to the village to be scented.

Inuyasha couldn't have known it, but the fact that this area was now his territory, along with the scent of his claimed mate wasn't the only reason youkai stayed away. Now that Kikyo carried the scent of pregnancy, no youkai would dare to come within miles of her, as the protective instinct toward the mate carrying his pup was a fearsome force. It would mean certain death for any who dared to come inside Inuyasha's territory - so, they stayed away.

Kaede would stop by with fresh vegetables and assist Inuyasha in cooking the fresh-kill. Although he was annoyed by her on most occasions in the past, it was clear that Kaede cared deeply for her older sister. And Inuyasha wanted to make sure whatever he provided for Kikyo was the very best, and Kaede was a far better cook than he was. Kaede also helped Inuyasha with the chores around the house too, so that Kikyo could rest until her strength returned. 

At first Kikyo simply slept a lot, although each day she seemed to have a little bit more energy. She voraciously ate the cooked fresh-kill, and just as Myoga had said, it gave her body exactly what it needed. Inuyasha would lie naked and flush against her, holding her close, enjoying the soft sounds of her breathing as she slept. It made Inuyasha feel pride to protect and provide for his mate, and it gave Kikyo a deep sense of comfort and security. 

Inuyasha thought he must have been imagining it, but it felt like Kikyo's body was changing slightly - particularly her breasts. Although they had not been intimate in some time due to her feeling poorly, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that her chest seemed...well, more plump. He just shrugged it off as overthinking. Lying with her just like this was more than satisfying. As long as she was taken care of, he didn't care about anything else.

Eventually, Kikyo felt well enough to go for short walks with Inuyasha, and occasionally Kaede would trail along as well. Janna had said that light activity and sunlight was good for Kikyo, once she felt up to it. Yet Inuyasha, ever worried, would hold her hand tightly, afraid that she might collapse again at any moment. Yet Kikyo knew he was only being protective, and couldn't deny she was glad for his attention while still feeling weak sometimes. 

Kikyo wasn't able to go very far at first, as even a short distance left her feeling out of breath and weak. Yet each day she improved a little bit. Although she wasn't entirely at her full strength, it was evident to Inuyasha that the nutritious fresh-kill was finally starting to have an effect. Her color and vibrancy returned once again, and she even felt well enough to perform some light housework. At first Inuyasha protested, but Kikyo assured him that she felt better having something to do. Still, he stayed close by, ever vigilant to ensure her safety. 

One night, Inuyasha was preparing to lie with Kikyo for the night when she pulled his hand to her lower abdomen. At first he was confused, until he realized that he could actually feel a small swell underneath his palm that had not been there before.

_"_ _Oh, Inuyasha!"_ Kikyo said happily, "Looks like our baby is finally starting to show itself!"

Inuyasha glowed as he examined the small swell with wonder. It was almost hardly visible, but he could _feel_ the energy coming from within Kikyo's womb. It filled him with awe that he and Kikyo had created life together. Inuyasha caressed and kissed the small swell lovingly, and Kikyo giggled at his touch.

"Hello, little pup," said Inuyasha to the swell, "I'm your papa. I haven't met you yet, and I already love you so much."

Kikyo giggled as she gently touched Inuyasha's face. He grinned as he turned his eyes to her gaze.

"Excuse me, my lady, but this is a private conversation." said Inuyasha, kissing the small swell and pressing an ear to her belly. Then, Inuyasha gasped.

_"Inuyasha?_ What is it?" Kikyo asked.

_"Kikyo..."_ Inuyasha said with awe as he pressed his ear closer against Kikyo's belly. "I...I can hear something inside you. It sounds...it sounds...like a hummingbird almost."

Kikyo's face glowed at Inuyasha's statement. "Oh, Inuyasha! Do you realize what you're hearing?"

_"Eh?"_ replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, that's the baby's heartbeat!" Kikyo smiled. "You're hearing must be sensitive enough to pick it up."

_"Oh, Kikyo..._ " said Inuyasha, his eyes beginning to water. "I can hear it. Our baby."

"That's amazing...I wish I could hear it, too." said Kikyo.

"Here," said Inuyasha, taking Kikyo's palm into his. "It sounds like this." Inuyasha began to tap on Kikyo's palm to the rhythm of the heartbeat he could hear.

_"Oh, Inuyasha_...that's incredible." Kikyo exclaimed.

"I love you so much, Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kikyo into a kiss "Thank you, for making me a father."

"Thank you for making me a mother." Kikyo replied tenderly, nuzzling into Inuyasha's chest. He held her in his arms until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Every day from then on, Inuyasha would lie with Kikyo at night and listen to their baby's heartbeat. And every single time he heard it, it filled his heart with joy. _Their_ baby. The sound of those words filled him with great joy. 

It was later that week when Inuyasha noticed a change in Kikyo's scent again. It was subtle at first, but gradually grew stronger. It was a sweet, lovely smell. It was...well, _milky._ Just like the smell of fresh milk in the local market. Except it was _much_ sweeter, mixed with the scent of Kikyo. It was practically irresistible. He wanted nothing more than to nuzzle her chest, where the scent was strongest. Yet he hesitated, not wanting to do anything that made Kikyo uncomfortable while she was still feeling so weak.

However, Inuyasha's instincts were a much more formidable force than he realized. While holding Kikyo in his arms that one afternoon, Inuyasha couldn't help himself and started to scent Kikyo's chest, where the milky smell was coming from. Kikyo giggled at the sensation.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kikyo laughed, "That tickles when you snuffle like that!"

_"Oh..."_ Inuyasha pulled back, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I couldn't help it. You just smell so nice...right here," Inuyasha replied, gently touching Kikyo's breasts. "It started to smell like that lately. They seem...different."

"Well, you aren't the only one who noticed," Kikyo replied. "I've never had my breasts feel...quite like this before..." Kikyo said, glancing down at her chest. It was true that she and Inuyasha had not had time for intimacy lately, as she had been feeling poorly. "Here, you feel..."

Kikyo brought one of Inuyasha's hands to her breasts, which made him gasp at the sensation. Kikyo's breasts didn't just _look_ bigger - they _felt_ bigger. Her nipples were practically popping out of her chest.

_"Oh yes..."_ Inuyasha whispered hotly. "I've never felt them quite this plump before."

Inuyasha expected Kikyo to sigh with pleasure at his hand on her breast, but instead she winced. Inuyasha stopped immediately. In all their time together, Inuyasha had always been incredibly gentle when he touched Kikyo. Even just with such light touching, she seemed in pain.

"Kikyo, I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha exclaimed, terror in his voice. "Did...did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied with a wince. "My chest has started to ache lately. It's my breasts. They just feel...so...so _full."_

Inuyasha mused for a moment, recalling some information Myoga had mentioned the last time they had spoken - about female youkai lactating quite excessively. He didn't want to cause Kikyo any more discomfort, but curiosity got the better of him, and he very gently squeezed one of Kikyo's plump nipples between two fingers. Just as he expected, a white substance began to leak from her nipple quite powerfully, and Kikyo sighed in relief.

_"Oh!"_ cried Kikyo, "Oh my! That felt so good!" she cried, the relief evident in her voice.

"The old flea was right I guess. Said that female youkai make a lot of milk. Looks to me like that's exactly what's going on here." Inuyasha grinned.

Kikyo sighed as the milk continued to leak out of her nipple, the instant relief present on her face. _"Please, Inuyasha,"_ Kikyo begged. _"Don't stop."_

Inuyasha smirked to himself. His instincts told him exactly how to help his mate. Without hesitation, he brought his lips down to a nipple and began to suckle. He was greeted by a delicious wave of silky milk. And it tasted absolutely _divine._

_"Oh!"_ Kikyo cried out. _"Oh! Oh no!_ It's coming out!" Kikyo cried, as if trying to resist the milk flowing.

"It's okay," Inuyasha soothed her, "I love your milk, Kikyo. It tastes like heaven."

"It...it does?" Kikyo replied through her gasps.

"You have _no_ idea," whispered Inuyasha, "I think I've found my new favorite food. Just let go." Inuyasha brought his mouth back to Kikyo's breast and latched onto her nipple, gently nursing her milk.

_"Ohhh...."_ Kikyo writhed and softly cried in pleasure as Inuyasha held her in his arms and drank her milk. Not only did it bring relief for Kikyo, but it felt _extremely_ pleasurable too. Inuyasha paid delicate attention to each breast in turn, nursing each one with care as her milk was drained. It was delightfully intimate, and made her feel closer to Inuyasha than ever before. He kneaded each breast as he continued to suckle, and could feel them starting to decrease in size, until he had drank every last drop.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kikyo sighed with pleasure, "That feels so much better."

"My pleasure," Inuyasha replied hotly, deeply kissing Kikyo, "Or _yours,_ to be more precise." 

Kikyo enjoyed the taste of her milk on Inuyasha's mouth. "I suppose carrying a hanyou really does change things for a woman."

"I like it," Inuyasha replied, holding her close, and Kikyo's breasts pillowed his chest, and were now soft and pain-free. "I _really_ like it. I can't say I'm disappointed that it's something we might have to do for a while."

"I'd like that, too." Kikyo sighed happily, as they lay together, enjoying the warmth of this newfound intimacy.

* * *

Later that evening, after a delicious meal of Inuyasha's fresh meat, Kikyo sighed with content as she curled up against her husband.

"Glad to be of service," Inuyasha smiled, seeing Kikyo's satisfaction. "I love being able to provide for you and our pup."

"I feel much better now," replied Kikyo with a sigh, running her hands along her husband's body. "And not just better...lately I've been wanting you, Inuyasha...my body is hungry for more than just food."

Inuyasha didn't need to be asked twice. Kikyo's arousal was evident before she even mentioned it, but he only allowed her to take initiative to ensure she was feeling well enough. 

"Of course, my love, " said Inuyasha hotly. "I will do anything you need of me while you carry our pup. I'm glad to do it."

Kikyo sighed deeply as Inuyasha began to gently kiss her neck, and it only increased the scent of her arousal. He peeled open her clothing to reveal her lush body, and began to bestow even more kisses along her chest and stomach as he worked his way down. He stopped to admire the small swell of her abdomen before removing his own garments, and gently kissed and touched the area of her womb with tender care. He ran his hands up and down her soft curves, kneading her skin as she mewed in pleasure. Finally, he brought his nose between her legs, where she was dripping with arousal. He inhaled deeply, scenting her pregnancy, and shuddered as it powerfully overtook him. 

"You smell so good..." Inuyasha whispered as he brought his gaze back to Kikyo. "Yes, you smell good here..." Inuyasha said as he began to massage between her legs, "And here." he said, scenting her breasts as he kissed and nuzzled her nipples.

Kikyo arched her back in satisfaction as Inuyasha pleasured her with his mouth and hands. He rooted around her breasts and began to suckle, and milk greeted him once again. It was even thicker and creamier than it was earlier that day, which only made him want more.

As his fingers explored inside Kikyo, he found the spot that felt like a ripe fruit. It was much softer than ever before, and Kikyo nearly screamed in satisfaction when he merely grazed it. He began to massage the area gently, using his thumb to massage her nub on the outside. With that, she was done for, and climaxed so powerfully that milk ran down her chest. Not wanting to waste a drop, Inuyasha lapped up the remains with his tongue as Kikyo panted after her earth-shattering climax. But he wasn't done with her yet. He quickly began to massage the soft spot inside her once again, and it wasn't long until Kikyo came once more, more milk leaking from her breasts as she cried out.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Inuyasha teased hotly after cleaning the milk. 

"Thank you, my husband." Kikyo panted, pulling Inuyasha closer, yet her tiredness was evident. 

"Shh, it's okay, Kikyo. Don't worry about me. I'm more than satisfied." Inuyasha said as he pillowed Kikyo's head on his chest. 

"Thank you, my love." Kikyo sighed, as she nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest. It wasn't long until sleep overcame her, and Inuyasha lay awake with the largest grin of his life on his face. Indeed, being bonded to a mate just kept getting better. And he was damn proud of it. 

* * *

_"People smile and tell me_   
_I'm the lucky one_   
_And we've just begun_   
_Think I'm gonna have a son_

  
_He will be like she and me_   
_As free as a dove_

_Conceived in love_   
_Sun is gonna shine above_

  
_Even though we ain't got money_   
_I'm so in love with you, honey_   
_And everything will bring_   
_A chain of love, oh, oh, yeah_

_In the mornin', when I rise_   
_You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_   
_And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

  
_Seems as though, a month ago_   
_I was Beta-Chi_   
_Never got high_

_Oh, was a sorry guy_   
_Now, I smile and face the girl_   
_That shares my name, yeah_   
_Now I'm through with the game_   
_This boy'll never be the same_

  
_And even though we ain't got money_

_I'm so in love with you, honey_   
_And everything will bring_   
_A chain of love, oh, oh, oh_   
_In the morning, when I rise_   
_You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_   
_And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

_Pisces, Virgo rising_   
_Is a very good sign_   
_Strong and kind_   
_And the little boy is mine_   
_But, now I see a family_   
_Where once was none_

_Now we've just begun_   
_Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun_

  
_Even though we ain't got money_   
_I'm so in love with you, honey_   
_And everything will bring_   
_A chain of love, oh, oh, yeah_

_And in the morning, when I rise_   
_You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_   
_And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

  
_Love the girl who holds_   
_The world in a paper cup_   
_Drink it up_   
_Love her and she'll bring you luck_   
_And if you find she helps your mind_   
_Better take her home, home, yeah_   
_Where don't you live alone_   
_Try to earn what lovers own_

  
_Even though we ain't got money_  
 _I'm so in love with you, honey_  
 _And everything will bring_  
 _A chain of love, oh, oh, oh_  
 _In the morning, when I rise_  
 _You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_  
 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright" -'Danny's Song',_ Loggins & Messina, 1971


	5. Count On Me

The next morning, Inuyasha suckled Kikyo in his arms as she sighed in pleasure. He ran his fingers along her slick cleft as he nursed her warm, delicious milk. It only took a few moments for Kikyo to cry out in pleasure, arching her breast into Inuyasha's mouth as her milk squirted powerfully. Inuyasha licked her clean before helping her get dressed. 

It was then time for Kikyo to visit Janna again for a checkup. It was the first time she was being examined since she had found out she was pregnant only a few weeks before. Kikyo lay on the bed in Janna's house, exposing her slightly swollen belly as Inuyasha sat next to her, his fingers entwined with hers.

"Well I must say, Kikyo," said Janna happily, "You look far better today than you did last time. The change in diet has filled out your color nicely, and it looks like the little one is finally starting to show itself!"

"Yes, it just appeared one day, almost overnight!" Kikyo replied as Janna touched her abdomen gently. "Inuyasha was even able to hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Ah, how lovely that must be! Usually my devices can't pick that up so early. I might have to make use of you more frequently, boy!" Janna chuckled, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"I am feeling a lot better. I'm still very weak sometimes, but better than before. Inuyasha has been a great help to me." Kikyo smiled up at Inuyasha, tenderly touching his cheek, which made him blush.

Janna smiled as she continued to palpate Kikyo's belly. "Now let me see here...so at this point you should be a couple months along now...about 9 weeks I'd say. Although often, a woman doesn't start to show very much at all until much farther than this. Let me see what I can find out..."

Inuyasha panicked at Janna's words. "Is...is anything wrong?"

"Relax, boy," said Janna, as she grabbed the small listening-funnel she had used last time. "I need to hear inside Kikyo's womb for a moment. Don't interrupt!"

Inuyasha huffed, but did as he was told. Janna pressed one end of the funnel against Kikyo's abdomen, and her ear to the other end. She closed her eyes, and appeared to be listening. She continued to palpate Kikyo's abdomen as she moved the funnel to various spots. After a while, a grin spread across her face, and she lifted the funnel away.

"Well then..." mused Janna. "That is curious, but exactly what I expected."

_"What is?"_ snapped Inuyasha angrily, the fear evident in his voice. "Are Kikyo and the baby okay?"

"Please excuse Inuyasha, Janna," Kikyo said softly, "He's just nervous. He can't help himself."

Inuyasha grumbled to himself at Kikyo's comment, but he couldn't deny it. Whenever it came to Kikyo and the baby, he was nervous as all hell.

"No offense taken, my dear," Janna said kindly, "The best fathers come from those like Inuyasha."

Kikyo squeezed Inuyasha's hand reassuringly, which seemed to help him relax a little.

"Now then..." said Janna with a continued smile, "We'll have to keep an extra close eye on you from now on, it seems. But for now, all the heartbeats sound strong and healthy."

It took Inuyasha and Kikyo a moment to process what Janna had said.

_"All_ the heartbeats?" Inuyasha said nervously. "What...what are you _talking_ about?"

"Indeed, it seems that there are 3 heartbeats within Kikyo's womb. Most impressive, boy!" said Janna.

"Three...three heartbeats?" exclaimed Inuyasha, his voice shaking. "You mean...you mean that there's...there's..."

Janna chuckled, finishing Inuyasha's statement for him. "Yes, Inuyasha, Kikyo, you are having triplets."

_"Oh my!"_ Kikyo gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Are...are you sure, Janna?"

_"Entirely!"_ replied Janna with glee. "I've seen a handful of these, and there's no mistaking it! Although I've never seen a set from a hanyou, so we'll want to keep an extra close eye on you. That probably explains the extreme fatigue, since carrying one hanyou alone can be quite draining!"

"I've also started producing milk already. A lot actually..." Kikyo mused, "Is that normal, Janna?"

"Well, most women don't usually have that happen until later pregnancy, but I can likely attribute that to carrying offspring from a hanyou. Has it been causing you any discomfort?"

"Oh, no," replied Kikyo, blushing. "I...have managed to let some of the extra out when it feels too much."

"Good then. We don't want you to start getting any inflammation of the breasts, as that's quite unpleasant!" Janna replied, and her gaze turned back to Inuyasha, who was staring blankly ahead. _"Inuyasha?_ Are you alright?"

Inuyasha sat still, the look of shock still on his face. He was barely able to speak. _"Uhh...yeah...sure..."_ he stumbled.

_"Oh dear,_ I know this is a lot," said Janna kindly, "But I know you two will manage. You'll have plenty of help. And you'll do just fine," Janna said kindly, helping Kikyo to a sitting position. "There you go...that's a girl." 

"I can't believe it..." Kikyo said in awe, her expression glowing, "Three babies inside of me...I can't even imagine what I'll look like soon!"

"Ha, you'll be stretched on room, that's for sure. But don't fret. You appear well looked after." said Janna.

Just then, Kaede appeared in the doorway, dropped her bag on the table, and ran to her older sister, shoving Inuyasha off the bed, and he landed flat with a thud on the floor. "Big sister! I hurried back with Janna's supplies so I could see you! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" chuckled Kikyo, "I saw you last night, and I'm still just as well."

"Did Janna find out anything new about the baby?" Kaede said, her eyes as wide as plates as she stared at her sister.

"Well, as it turns out, little sister, Inuyasha and I aren't going to have just one baby," Kikyo smiled. "Janna just told us we're going to have three!"

"Three babies! Yipiee!" exclaimed Kaede, hugging her sister tightly, "Oh big sister, that's wonderful news! What did Inuyasha say?"

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Kikyo chuckled, eyeing Inuyasha's flattened form on the floor.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kaede exclaimed, finally noticing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, did you hear the wonderful news? Kikyo is going to have three babies!"

Inuyasha unflattened himself, and sat up, but still stared blankly ahead, unable to speak.

"Inuyasha! Hello!" Kaede said, poking Inuyasha, "Big sister, is he asleep or something?"

_"Oh..."_ Kikyo mused, eyeing Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

At Kikyo's voice, Inuyasha awoke from his trance. "Oh...yeah. Of course. I'm...I'm perfectly fine." he replied, his voice somewhat shaky.

"Really? Cause you sound like you're doing terrible." said Kaede matter-of-factly. 

"I...I'm fine..." Inuyasha replied quietly, his gaze still far off. 

"Perhaps you should go to the forest and hunt for a little while," Janna said kindly, "I wanted to talk to Kikyo for a little while anyway. I think the fresh air would be good for you, my dear."

"Yeah...some fresh air..." Inuyasha said somewhat flatly.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're alright?" asked Kikyo concerned.

"Of course!" said Inuyasha, trying to cover up the wavering in his voice. "Yes...I'll go get you something fresh to eat. I'll come back later." Inuyasha reassured her. Although he wasn't quite sure how to reassure himself. 

* * *

Inuyasha had supposedly gone to the forest to hunt, but he wasn't able to focus nearly enough to catch anything. His mind was far more occupied with the news he had been given - that he had fathered not one child, but three.

The news had shaken him. Deeply. He had been incredibly nervous finding out that he was going to be a father before. Yet he had managed to repress his fear, and be there for Kikyo. Yet finding out that Kikyo was going to bear triplets shook him to his very core. He felt like a huge coward. And hated himself for it.

Inuyasha didn't want Kikyo to see him this way - so scared and unsure. She needed him to be there for her. He couldn't let her down. But the news terrified him nonetheless. And Inuyasha didn't know what to do. 

Inuyasha slapped his nose when he felt a bite on it. It was already late fall, and the biting insects should have been gone by now.

"Ouch!" spoke the insect, "Hello, master Inuyasha! It's me, Myoga!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "Myoga! Sorry buddy. Didn't realize that was you."

"That's quite alright...happens alot." Myoga said, puffing himself out from being flattened. 

"So what brings you here?" asked Inuyasha.

"I was on my way to visit you, and the lovely Kikyo. I was hesitant to enter the village, as fleas tend to be unwelcome. Figured if I hung out around the forest I'd run into you eventually. Obviously, I was right!" Myoga laughed. "How have you been, my boy? You look like something's troubling you."

"Seems I run into you when I really need some advice, doesn't it?" said Inuyasha.

"Ah, so my timing seems to have overlapped your path when you need it again. Well, what seems to be the issue? Hanyou problems again?"

"Well, not exactly..." said Inuyasha quietly.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" asked Myoga concerned.

"Yes," replied Inuyasha with a sigh, "She had a visit with the healer today. That's what started all this. She...she..." Inuysha trailed off, his voice shaking, "She heard three heartbeats inside of Kikyo."

_"Three!"_ exclaimed Myoga with glee. "Why Inuyasha, you ol' stud, you!" Myoga slapped Inuyasha's shoulder lightly. "You sly dog! Boy, Inuyasha, when you do something you _really_ do it!"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha trailed off, averting his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" asked Myoga, poking Inuyasha's cheek. "Inuyasha, are you there?"

"Sorry, Myoga." Inuyasha shook his head back to reality.

"I would have loved to have seen your reaction when they told you!" Myoga chuckled, but Inuyasha's gaze still seemed uncertain and far-off, "Master Inuyasha, are you sure that this was _good_ news? You seem rather unsettled."

"I just froze, that's all," said Inuyasha stubbornly, "It's okay now. I'm okay. Really."

"It's okay to be unsure, Inuyasha," said Myoga, "To be apprehensive."

_"Apre-what?"_ replied Inuyasha. 

"It means to be nervous," replied Myoga, "And there's no shame in being afraid of the unknown."

"I'm not afraid!" spat Inuyasha

"You aren't?"

_"No!"_ Inuyasha snapped.

"Who are you trying to convince here?" said Myoga with a huff, crossing his arms, "Me? Or _yourself?"_

Inuyasha paused, averting his eyes. Myoga had seen right through his typical overconfidence, a way very few could. 

"I sense your hesitation, and taste your fear," said Myoga "That fear is enough to kill a grown man, even a hanyou. One misstep is all it takes. So why don't you be honest with me, like you were every other time we've spoken?"

Inuyasha and Myoga sat in silence for a while, a light breeze creaking the tree branches. Finally, Inuyasha found the courage to speak.

"I'm just...well-" Inuyasha stuttered, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "I - I - I -" Inuyasha gulped, his hands jittering as he spoke. "I-I'm just scared, Myoga."

"It's alright to be scared, Inuyasha," said Myoga kindly. "It's not alright to hide that fear from the people who care about you. Especially the woman who needs you."

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "You're right, Myoga. It's just...this morning I was having one baby...now I've found out that I fathered three. I was afraid when it was just one!" sighed Inuyasha, holding his head in his hands. "You probably think I sound like a huge coward."

"No, Inuyasha," Myoga chuckled, "You sound like every man when he finds out he's going to become a father. Even Toga."

"You mean _my_ father was scared when _I_ was born?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Why yes!" said Myoga, "And he had already had a son before. But with your mother, it was different. She was human, and it was hard on her to bear the child of a demon. You're father knew that, and was afraid. But he didn't let his fear stop him from acting. When your mother needed him, he was there, every step of the way. And even though he died before you could know him, he loved you unconditionally. And you will love your pups in just the same way."

"There's that, too..." said Inuyasha, "That they will be hanyou, like me. It was hard growing up like that. In a world where you don't belong."

"But that's not true, Inuyasha," said Myoga, "You found a place to belong, with someone who loved you. And people who like you, just as you are. And your pups will grow up seeing that."

Inuyasha smiled at the statement. "You're right, Myoga. It's easy to forget how far I've come. Before Kikyo, I was all alone, and didn't trust anyone. She helped me open up, and learn what it meant to love someone else, and be loved back."

"That's the spirit, Inuyasha!" exclaimed Myoga happily, "You'll have lots of people to help you. Those who care about you, and Kikyo. And you two will get through it together."

"I just want to be a good father. I'm so afraid that I won't be. I don't know _how_ to be one."

"Oh Inuyasha, _nobody_ does!" replied Myoga, "That doesn't mean you won't be a good one! You love Kikyo, and she loves you. You have been nothing but supportive, and are there when she needs you. That tells me more than any words ever could."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks, Myoga. I just worry too how hard this is going to be for her body. Kikyo is human, after all. She's feeling a lot better since I've brought fresh meat every day, but she's still very weak sometimes."

"Ah, that is to be expected," said Myoga, "Carrying a hanyou does have that effect. It's probably why she is having more than one pup. It can be the result of being with a bonded mate, especially a dog-hanyou, like yourself. Sure, your mother and father were deeply in love, but they weren't able to be around each other constantly."

"I should have figured that it would have been my fault she's like this." sighed Inuyasha.

"Don't fret, my boy. She'll be just fine. You keep taking care of her, and she'll be alright. Just take it one day at a time." said Myoga, patting Inuyasha reassuringly on the back.

"Which reminds me, Myoga," said Inuyasha, his face turning somewhat red, "Kikyo has started to....what was that word you used before? Make milk?"

"Ah, yes, lactation," said Myoga, "Yes, in most humans, and animals too, that doesn't usually happen until much later. Though with youkai, it's quite different."

"I don't know anything about that," said Inuyasha, "I'm pretty clueless about most things."

"Well, that's what I'm here for, master Inuyasha!" said Myoga happily, "Now then, let's see...female youkai will often lactate quite heavily when they are pregnant, especially dog or wolf youkai. This is for a number of reasons - one is to sustain the needs of multiple pups, and also because females will often nurse other pups in a pack. It also helps a female bond with her mate."

"What?" asked Inuyasha, somewhat blushing at the idea Myoga was getting at.

"Well, Inuyasha," Myoga replied, "By lactating, a female can strengthen the bond between her and her mate. The process of nursing her milk brings the male and female very close, and is crucially important. You wouldn't have known about that, as your father would have told you all about this. Even though Kikyo is a human female, these effects appear to be happening to her."

"I...well...I sort of was wondering about that..." Inuyasha replied, still blushing.

"Based on how red your face is, I think you have probably already started to do this with Kikyo," Myoga chuckled, "Nothing to be shy about. It's common knowledge among demons. But I'm glad you were able to somewhat figure it out on your own. It's probably not so bad, right?"

"No," Inuyasha grinned, "It's not at all. And you're right. It does bring us closer."

"And it will continue to do so. That you can be certain of!" Myoga chuckled, "And I hope now you can feel a bit better about the situation. You and your bonded mate will be just fine. And I know you'll be a good father. You just have to trust your instincts, and do what feels right."

"Thanks, Myoga," said Inuyasha, "That did help me. I suppose I should get some extra meat while I still have the time."

"You are most welcome, master Inuyasha," said Myoga with a bow, "I look forward to meeting you again soon."

With that, Inuyasha set off into the trees to hunt fresh meat for his mate, to nourish her, and the pups within her womb.

* * *

After catching a few rabbits and a grouse, Inuyasha headed back to Janna's. However, Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha looked somewhat nervous, but Janna reassured him that Kaede had walked home with her, and that she was not alone.

Inuyasha entered his home, and sure enough, Kaede and Kikyo were sitting together on the bed, happily talking.

"I wonder how many boys or girls there will be?" Kaede mused as she leaned against her sister.

"Well, I suppose we can guess all we like, but there's only one way to finally find out!" Kikyo smiled, and looked up and noticed Inuyasha.

"Big brother, welcome back!" said Kaede happily. "I was keeping big sister company until you got back. Janna wanted to make sure someone was with Kikyo because she was feeling a little weak."

"Thanks, Kaede. I'm here now, and I'll cook this meat the way you showed me to." Inuyasha said, and Kikyo smiled kindly.

"Well, I have to get back to Janna's, she has a few lessons to go over with me today. I'll see you tomorrow, big sister!" Kaede waved as she left the house. 

Inuyasha set the fresh-kill on the table, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry I seemed upset before. I was just overwhelmed, that's all. I talked to Myoga again, and he helped me feel less nervous. I'm happy no matter how many pups we have. I mean it. Really."

Kikyo pulled back from the embrace, smiling gently as she touched Inuyasha's face. "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm scared too."

"You are?" Inuyasha exclaimed, as Kikyo didn't seem the least bit afraid of this situation. "Well, now what? Who's gonna raise our pups?"

Kikyo giggled. "What I meant was, is that is it's new territory for us."

"Yeah, no kidding!" replied Inuyasha.

"I know we weren't exactly trying _not_ to have a baby," Kikyo said quietly, "I'm sorry it happened as quickly as it did, Inuyasha. Perhaps I should have been more careful when I was in heat, or maybe I-"

But Inuyasha cut her off with a passionate kiss. "Don't you _dare_ think that, Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered, "I wanted this with you. I've wanted it for a long time. I knew this would happen, and I didn't _want_ to prevent it. That's how badly I wanted to have pups with you."

"I'm glad, Inuyasha," Kikyo sighed as her husband embraced her, "All this time, I was worried it was too much for you."

_"Never!"_ said Inuyasha, "Kikyo, I'm scared. I'm scared as _hell_ when it comes to you and my pups. But don't you ever think it's something I didn't want."

"I wanted it too," said Kikyo, as she opened her robe, revealing her slightly swollen belly, "I always dreamed of the life of an ordinary woman. Every day, that dream is coming more and more true."

"And I'm happy to be a part of it," Inuyasha said tenderly, rubbing Kikyo's slightly swollen belly. "You are my everything, Kikyo. I want to be with you every step of this journey we're on. We'll do it together. I'm just worried too because...our pups will be hanyou, like me. And that will always be a stigma."

"I _want_ them to be like you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo smiled, touching her husband's chest. "With your eyes, your hair...your fangs, your claws, and your fluffy ears," said Kikyo tenderly, "And I will love them for all of those things."

"I'm happy to hear that, Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed, "It just feels like it's hard trying to figure it all out."

"I know we will," said Kikyo, reaching out to touch Inuyasha's cheek, "And it sounds to me like Myoga helped you."

"Oh yes," Inuyasha grinned, recalling some of what Myoga had said, "He even helped me figure out why you're already making milk like this."

"Oh?" said Kikyo, "Well, then why don't you enlighten me?"

Inuyasha explained to Kikyo what Myoga had told him, about how female youkai lactate, and the strengthening bond that could grow between mates during such a time.

"Well then," Kikyo whispered hotly, "Perhaps we could do a little bonding now. I'm feeling quite full, and could use some relief."

Inuyasha grinned stupidly. "Well, if my beloved mate desires me to nurse her, I have no choice but to help her."

Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha peeled her kimono farther open, revealing her swollen breasts. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and collarbone, before latching onto an engorged nipple, gently suckling Kikyo's warm milk.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried out as her milk came, "Yes, that feels so good!"

Inuyasha smiled to himself, and continued to nurse Kikyo's milk, feeling closer to his mate than he had ever before. It was true that these moments together really did heighten the bond between mates, even more than Inuyasha thought was possible. He switched between nipples so as to not neglect any one side, and Kikyo sighed in deep relief as her milk came.

"Are you enjoying this, my mate?" Inuyasha teased, looking up into Kikyo's eyes.

_"Yes,"_ Kikyo sighed in pleasure, "Please don't stop. It feels so good."

"Yes, my mate." Inuyasha replied, and continued to suckle. It wasn't long until Kikyo's chest was fully drained of her milk, and he brought his lips up to hers for a deep kiss.

"Do you like how your milk tastes?" Inuyasha teased between kisses, "Because I absolutely love it." 

"It tastes sweet," Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha kissed her, "You drink it like a greedy little pup!"

"I am a greedy little pup," Inuyasha whispered hotly, "And I want to drink your milk every single day."

"I'd like that." Kikyo whispered back, as Inuyasha lay down on the bed, gently pulling Kikyo to his chest. This intimate moment between them had been even more gratifying than the last time. And Inuyasha hoped it was only going to get better. And somehow, his deep, most primal instincts told him, that indeed, it was. 


End file.
